Raising Amber Marie
by journey maker
Summary: Joey comes home to raise his Niece cause his Sister has been pronounced dead but is she? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

The death of Joey's father hit him hard, they weren't that close, but at least he was a good dad. After the funeral, Joey had to get away, he was going to go travel around Europe, and he had more then enough money from the sale of the house to last a few years, if he wanted to be gone that long."

He told Solomon, "I have to get away for a little while." Solomon understood, and the day Joey left, he gave Solomon his cell phone number just in case he had to get in touch with him.

Joey had been gone nearly a year, when he got a weird call from Solomon, "Joey you need to come home, something's come up and I need you here." Joey told him that he'd be home as soon as he could get a flight home.

As Joey sat on the plane, he wondered what was so important that he had to come home. When the plane landed in Domino, Joey got a cab and as he got out and looked around, tears filled his eyes, it was good to be home.

He opened the door to the Game Shop; he heard the cries of a baby, a baby? Maybe Yugi and Yami adopted a baby when he was gone.

Grandpa heard the bell ring and as he walked out to see whom it was there stood Joseph and Solomon said, "I have something to tell you, let's go inside."

As they walked into the living quarters, there sat Tea and she was holding a little baby who wasn't very happy. "Tea, when did you have a baby?" Joey asked her.

The silence was deafening, and then Solomon said, Joseph please sit down. After Joey sat down, Solomon said, "About a week ago, your mother came here to see me, and she wasn't alone."

Joey looked at the baby and then back at Solomon and he said, "My mother had a baby?" Solomon said, "No son, that baby is Serenity's."

Joey looked confused and then he asked, "Where's Rene, if this is her baby where is she?"

Solomon then handed him a letter and he said, "Read this, it'll answer all your questions."

"Dear Joseph:

This letter is to inform you that your sister died in child birth, she got pregnant by some idiot who couldn't keep a job, I don't want the brat, so I brought your niece here so that you could raise her."

Your Mother."

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope and then he looked at the baby that Tea was holding. He got up, walked over, and held out his arms, Tea gave him the baby and as Joey looked down into this little baby's face, he said, "I guess it's just you and me now."

Solomon walked over and he put his arm around Joseph and said, "Son, you aren't alone. We're all here to help you if you need it."

Joey looked at him and he said, "Where are we going to live?"

Then from behind him, Joey heard, "You and the baby can come live at the Manor with Mokie and me until you find a job and a place to stay."

Joey turned around and there stood Seto, and Joey said, "I can't let you do that. I'll find someplace to live and hell I can get a job almost anywhere."

Seto then walked over to Joey and he said, "This little one will need a warm place to sleep and if I know her being a Wheeler, she'll be needing plenty of formula and lots of diapers, so please accept my offer, it won't be forever."

Solomon then said, "Joseph please accept Seto's offer, we don't have room here for a baby and besides, I'm too old to be taking care of a baby."

Joey sighed and then he said turned to Seto and said, "Alright, I accept your offer, but it'll be only until I get a good paying job and can find a place for us to stay."

Just then, the baby started fussing and Joey said, "Where's a diaper, I think that she's just given me a present." Everyone laughed and Solomon said, "Come over here, you can change her here."

As Joey was changing her, he said, "You're going to need a name, we can't keep calling you baby. He thought for a minute and then he said, "Hello little Amber Marie, I'm your Uncle Joey."

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes including Seto as Joey was talking to the baby, Solomon then said, "That's a very beautiful name, Amber Marie Wheeler, I really like it."

After Joey got Amber changed, she was still fussy and he said, "I think that she's hungry, grandpa where's the bottles and formula?"

Tea was way ahead of him, she brought out a warm bottle and handed it to Joey, and he said, "Thanks." The minute the nipple was in Amber's mouth, she latched onto it and was drinking the formula. Seto laughed and said, "She eats just like her Uncle." Joey wanted to glare at him but instead he said, "No, she's more like her mommy, Rene always loved her bottle when she was a baby just like Amber."

Tears ran down his face as he watched Amber, because she did remind him of Serenity, and he knew that he'd raise little Amber to know who her mommy was. Solomon went over and said, "You know you're right, she does eat like her mommy."

Joey looked up at Solomon and he said, "Thanks, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you and your love." Solomon gave Joey a kiss on his cheek and he said, "You're more then welcome, now I believe that you'd better get Amber's things together because pretty soon she's going to want to sleep."

Joey then said, "I don't have a crib or mattress, I guess she can sleep on the bed with me." Seto then said, "There's a crib and everything else you'll be needing at the Manor, lets get going or your niece is going to wake up cranky just like her Uncle."

So with the help from his friends, they got the diaper bag, formula and blankets in the limo and as Joey stood there, he said, "Thanks, you're all the best." Then as they all hugged him and gave Amber a kiss, Joey got into the limo for the ride to the Manor.

When they got to the Manor, Joey turned to Seto and he said, "I'll pay you back every cent that you spent for the things that Amber will be needing."

Seto actually smiled as he said, "I know you will; now lets get this little one inside so that you both can get some rest."

As Seto closed the door, Helga was coming down the stairs and she smiled as she saw Joey and the baby, she said, "Everything is ready for this little angel."

Joey thanked her, then he followed Seto upstairs and as Seto opened the room he said, "Get some rest; I'll have Helga come and let you know when lunch is ready."

As Joey stood there holding Amber Marie, he silently said, "Sis, don't you worry, I'll raise your daughter and she'll know who her mommy was." Then he put Amber Marie in the crib, covered her with the little blanket, and the he went over, lay down on the bed, and went to sleep.

_**(What no one knew, Serenity is alive, when she gave birth to her baby, her mother didn't want her raising a bastard child.**_

_**So she paid the doctor's and nurses to tell Serenity that the baby was still born then her mother she took her to Germany, where their are living with a very nice gentleman, who is also very wealthy.**_

_**Later on in the story, Serenity goes to Domino to visit her brother and finds out that her baby is alive, wonder what she'll do?)**_

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey woke up he heard a baby crying, baby crying, what baby, then it hit him, it must be Amber Marie, he got up and walked over to the crib and looked down at the sweet face of this baby girl. "I guess I'd better change your diaper before you wake everyone in the place."

He picked her up and gently laid her on changing table and as he changed the soiled and stinky diaper Joey said, "For someone so small you sure do stink." Amber cooed, gurgled, waved her arms, and kicked her feet.

Chuckling Joey picked Amber up and went downstairs to see if Helga had a bottle for her. As Joey got to the kitchen after several tries, he found a man sitting at the table, "Hello, I'm Roland." The man said. Joey held out his free hand and as Roland shook it, Joey said, "My name is Joseph and this is my niece Amber, we're in search of a bottle, she's hungry."

Just about then Amber started fussing and Roland said, "Sit down, I'll go get a bottle, Helga said there were a couple in the refrigerator, and that they only had to be heated."

Joey sat down and was talking to Amber and she smiled up at him, grabbed his finger, and tried to put it into her mouth. Roland chuckled as he handed Joseph the bottle and he said, "You don't want to eat that, it isn't very nutritious."

Joey put the nipple in Amber's mouth and she latched onto it and started suckling away on the formula. Joey chuckled and he said, "Just like your mommy use to do."

Roland sat down and watched how good Joseph was with the baby, and he said, "I'm sorry to hear about your sister." Joey looked up at him and he said, "Thanks, but at least I'm raising her daughter and she'll know who her mommy was I'm going to make sure of that."

Joey took the bottle out of Amber's mouth, put her up on his shoulder, and patted her back and she let out this horrendous burp. Seto laughed as he and Mokie walked in, and said, "She sounds just like her Uncle."

Joey put her back on his arm and gave her the bottle to finish the rest, he wanted to tell Kaiba off, but there were two young ones and he was not going to cuss while Mokie and Amber were in the room.

Roland looked directly at Seto and he said, "Seto, that was very rude, I think you owe Joseph an apology right now."

Joseph said, "That's alright, I should be use to it by now." Helga walked into the kitchen then, she had heard what was going on, and she walked over to Seto, whacked him on his head, and said, "If I ever hear another rude remark for anyone, I'll make that person eat a bar of soap, is that clear?"

Roland, Seto, Mokuba and Joseph all said, "Yes, we understand." Then when Amber was done with her bottle, Joseph burped her again and as he was getting up Mokie said, "You don't have to leave, big brother is sorry for what he said, aren't you Seto?"

Seto's head still hurt where Helga had whacked him and he said, "I'm sorry I spoke without thinking, and Mokie's right you don't have to leave." Joey said, "I know, but little Miss Amber has just given her Uncle a little present and I really need to get upstairs and change her."

They all laughed as Joseph started to leave the kitchen and Seto said, "I'm sorry for what I said, it was rude and I won't do it again." Joey only nodded his head.

Upstairs as Joey changed Amber, he thought, "Why do I let his remarks still get to me?" Just then, Amber reached up and tried to grab Joey's hand and as he put out a finger, she grabbed hold as if to say, I'm here.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at her and he said, "I guess it's just you and me now." Joey wiped the tears away and he picked her up and put her in the crib, and as he started humming, a song he use to sing to Serenity was she was a baby Amber fell to sleep.

Joey walked over and stood looking out the window when there was a light knock on the door. Joey went over and opened it and there stood Seto, Joey asked, "What do you want now?"

Seto said, "Can I come in and talk to you?" Joey let him in and he said, "We have to be quiet, Amber's sleeping. Seto then said, "I'm sorry for the remark I made, I didn't mean it to hurt you."

Joey closed his eyes and said, "I know, it's just that with my sister's death and now I'm taking care of Amber, well I'm a little sensitive." Seto walked over to where Joey was and he said, "Can you forgive me?"

Joey nodded his head yes, and then he said, "Listen I need to get some sleep, Amber will be up soon and she'll be hungry and want her diaper changed." Seto put his hands on Joey's shoulders and said, "If you need any help, just ask." Then he kissed Joey on the lips.

Joey stood there not knowing what to say or do and then he asked, "What was that for?" Seto smiled and said, "Well I guess what I'm trying to tell you that I like you." Then he walked to the door, and as he opened it he said, "I don't expect you to give me an answer now, but think about it will you." Then he left and closed the door behind himself.

After Seto left, Joey touched his lips and he had this goofy smile on his face, "well what do you know, he actually likes me." Joey said. Then he went over, lay down on the bed and took a nap.

When Seto came downstairs, he walked to the living room, sat down, picked up his book, and began reading it. Mokie notice that his brother was acting strangely and he said, "Seto's what's going on?"

Seto looked at him and said, "Nothing, why do you think that something's going on." Mokie then got up and went over and sat beside his brother and he said, "I know you, and you only act like this when you've either won a bet of made some poor soul beg for his life in some business deal, so what gives."

Seto put the book down, he looked at his brother, and he said, "Alright I'll tell you, but you've got to keep this quiet, I kissed Joey." "Why in the world would you do that unless, then Mokie's eyes got really big and he said, you really like Joey, don't you."

Seto nodded his head yes, and then he said, "Please don't say anything, I think I scared Joey, he hasn't said whether he likes me or not, I told him to think about it." Mokie hugged Seto and he said, "It's our little secret, I promise not to tell a soul."

"Tell a soul what?" Roland asked as he came into the room. Both Seto and Mokuba jumped and nearly fell off the couch, this made Roland burst out laughing and he said, "Well it must be either that good or you're keeping something from Helga and me, so what is it?"

Mokuba nervously laughed and said, "Seto told me something that was kind of a secret and I promised not to tell anyone just yet, please don't ask me to tell you, please."

Roland smiled at them and he said, "Alright, but I expect to be told what's going on sooner or later." Then he left to go to the kitchen, and both Seto and Mokie let out a huge sigh. Mokie said, "That was close, Seto you better talk to Joey and find out if he likes you because I can't keep quiet for long."

Joey lay there thinking about the kiss and then he said to himself, "I've got to talk to someone." So he took his phone and called the Game Shop and when Solomon answered the phone, Joey said, "Grandpa can Amber and I come over tomorrow, I really need to talk to you about something?"

Solomon didn't know what he wanted to talk about, he could tell by Joseph's voice was he was upset about something and he said, "Sure, come over anytime you want, and Joseph whatever you want to talk about, I'm sure that together we can come up with some kind of solution."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day after breakfast, Joey took Amber upstairs to change her and then he changed her clothes, got the diaper bag ready, then he used the infant carrier and put her against his chest, picked up the diaper bag and walked downstairs.

Helga was coming out the living room, she saw Joseph walking down the stairs with Amber, Joseph said, "I'm going to the Game Shop to visit for awhile. Helga said, "Do you need a ride, I can ask Jeffery to drive you there if you want." Joseph told her, "No thanks, a friend is coming by to get us, is Seto around?"

Helga told him, "Seto and Roland went to Kaiba Corp. today; there is some kind of computer malfucntion." Joseph then said, "Please if he asks, tell him that I went to see my friends." Helga told him that she would, then Joseph opened the door and he left.

Tristan and Tea came to the Manor to get Joey, when he got into the car, Tea asked, "How's are you doing?" Joey smiled at her then he said, " I'm getting by." Tristan drove to the Game Shop and as they walked inside, Solomon was standing at the counter and he smiled as he saw Joseph with little Amber. "Go inside, Yugi and Yami are there, I'll be there as soon as I take care of this customer."

When they walked inside, Yugi smiled as he saw Joey, and he said, "How's it going?" Joey smiled as he sat down and took Amber out of the carrier, he then said, "Just taking one day at a time."

Solomon came in then and he said, "Joseph lets go outside, Tea can take care of Amber." Joey gave Amber to Tea and then he followed Solomon outside, then Solomon said, "What's wrong?"

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he said, "Yesterday, Seto had made a comment that well it hurt and later he apologized for being an ass, then he kissed me. When I asked him why, he said that he really liked me."

"I have always had a crush on Seto, but was never courageous enough to tell him, and then when he kissed me, he also said, that I didn't have to tell him if I liked him too, that he wanted me to think about it.

Grandpa, what if he's just saying this and that he doesn't really love me, I can't deal with this, I have Amber to raise." Joey said.

Solomon smiled at him and then he said, "All I can tell you is if you really have feelings for Seto, let him know, but also let him know that you can't get involved just yet, that now Amber needs you more then becoming involved with anyone."

Joseph walked over to Solomon and as he wrapped his arms around grandpa, Joseph said, "God, I wish that Rene hadn't died, she would love her daughter, she growing up everyday."

Solomon then said, "I know that Serenity is up in heaven and that she's smiling down on you and sending both you and Amber her loved. You are the best big brother for wanting to raise your niece."

Just then, they heard Amber crying and poor Tea was trying to get her to stop. Solomon laughed and said, "I guess we had better get inside, I think that little Amber wants her Uncle Joseph."

When they got inside, Joey went over and took Amber and as soon as she saw who was holding her, Amber stopped crying. Tea had tears in her eyes as she said, "I tried but she didn't want any part of the me."

Joey smiled and said, "Well I can tell you this, she's wet and wants her bottle, so I guess I had better change her, Tea can you take this bottle and warm it for me please."

Joey changed Amber and as he did, he was talking to her, "Now what's all this fussing about, Tea likes you and all you do is cry." Amber was cooing and gurgling, her arms were waving, and she was kicking her legs and smiling up at her Uncle.

Solomon smiled as he watched Joseph changing Amber's diaper and he walked over and said, "You are a very lucky little girl, did you know that." She smiled at him and then Tea came out with the bottle and Solomon said, "Let me feed her."

Joseph gave Amber to Solomon and as he sat down, Solomon gave her the bottle and she latched onto it and as she was suckling on the bottle, she reached up and wrapped her hand around one of grandpa's fingers, Solomon said, "You're a strong little one, did you know that."

As Amber smiled, formula ran down her chin and Solomon chuckled as he took the cloth from Joseph and he wiped the drool away. Joey smiled at them, then he went over and sat down next to Tea and he said, "Hey, it's alright." She kissed his cheek and then she said, "That little one loves you and I can see how much you love her too, she's going to grow up to be a very lovely young lady."

Yugi then said, "Hey Joey, how about if we go to the Arcade, grandpa can watch Amber while we're gone."

Joey looked at Solomon who said, "Joseph go one, we'll be just fine." Joey said, "If you need me you have my cell number." Then they all went outside and got into Tristan's car and he drove to the Arcade.

Solomon looked down at Amber and he said, "You look so much like you mommy did you know that?"

He put her on his shoulder and patted her back, she let out a loud burp, he chuckled, and as he put her back in his arm he gave her the rest of the formula and she fell asleep.

When they got to the Arcade, Joey wanted to call and make sure that Amber was all right. Tea must have known what he wanted to do, because she said, "Joey, Amber's alright, if Solomon needs you he'll call, now let's going have fun."

He smiled at her and said, "Alright, let's have some fun." They all played all the games, got some pizza and sodas and as they ate they talked about things, then Joey's cell went off and when he looked he saw that it was Seto.

Joey excused himself and walked outside and as he answered it he said, "Seto, is everything alright?"

Seto chuckled and said, "Yes, everything's fine. I call the Manor and Helga told me where you were, then I called the Game Shop and Solomon told me where you were, are you enjoying yourself?" Joey's heart beat a little bit harder as he listened to Seto's voice, then Joey said, "Yes, we're having lots of fun, when are you going to get back home?"

Seto then said, "That's what I'm calling you for, well one of the reasons, how's Amber doing?" Joey chuckled and said, "Solomon's taking care of her right now." Seto then said, "We're still trying to figure out what cause this computer malfunction, so until we get things sorted out, I'm stuck here. You have fun and I'll see you when I get home." Joey said, "Alright, see you then." He walked back inside the Arcade and Yugi said, "Is everything alright?"

Joey told him, "Everything's alright." Then he walked back, sat down, and watched Tristan and Tea play Dance, Dance Revolution. Yugi looked at Yami and he said, "I think that Joey has feelings for Seto, and I also think that that was Seto calling him."

Yami said, "Listen we need to give Joey time, and if he wants us to know anything he'll come to us, so let's go have fun."

When they got back to the Game Shop, Joey hurried inside and they all found Solomon asleep in his big chair with Amber asleep on his chest. Tea said, "Yugi go get your camera, this is a Kodak moment."

Yugi ran upstairs and got his camera and he took several pictures, then they heard, "If any of you are thinking of using those pictures to get something over on me, well you can just forget it." Solomon said without opening his eyes.

They all laughed and then Amber woke up and she looked around and when she saw Joey she smiled and he went over and picked her up and forgetting where he was he said, "How's my little peanut today."

They all had tears in their eyes as they saw Joey interact with little Amber it was a beautiful moment. Joey visited for a little while longer then Tristan drove them back to the Manor and he said, "Joey, you're one hell of a man for stepping up and raising Amber." Joey shook his hand and as they got out of the car, Joey said, "Thanks." Then they walked into the Manor.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..In the next Chapter, Seto has to go to Germany, wonder who he'll meet?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

It has been six months since the death of Serenity, and little Amber is growing like a weed, whenever Joey puts her on the floor she's tries to turn over, she's such a happy baby.

One day Seto came home from Kaiba Corp. and he stood in the doorway watching Joey lay on the floor playing with Amber.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room and he sat down and said, "Joey, I have to go to Germany, there's a very important client there and he wants to have a meeting with me."

Joey sat up and he asked, "How long are you going to be gone?" Seto told him, "Probably about two weeks." Amber started fussing, Joey picked her up, and he sat down beside Seto. Seto reached out, and Amber grabbed his finger, and he said, "I'm going to miss both of you while I'm gone."

Mokie came into the room and he asked his brother, "Are you leaving, where are you going?" Seto told him about the trip to Germany and Mokie said, "Since you're going to be gone, do I have to still go to camp?"

Seto chuckled and said, "Yes, you still have to go." Mokie left the room looking rejected, and Joey said, "I know how he feels; we'll miss you when you're gone."

Seto put his arm around Joey and said, "I promise to call every night." Amber started grunting and Seto said, "I know that face, she's about to blow." Joey laughed and said, "Seto, she's not blowing, she's taking a poop." Seto made a face and said, "Whatever she's doing it really stinks."

Joey laughed as he held Amber and he took her upstairs to change her, when he was gone Roland came into the room and he asked, "Did you tell him about the trip?" Seto said, "Yes, and now not only is Joey feeling sad, Mokie's even sadder, he thought that since I was going away he could get out of going to camp."

Roland chuckled and said, "He'll get over it as soon as he gets to camp, now have you packed everything that you'll be needing" Seto got up and he said, "Yes, but there's still one thing I need." Then he went upstairs, he knocked on Joey's door and when Joey said, "Come in." Seto opened the door and he said, "Can I get a picture of the three of us so that I can carry it with me when I go to Germany?"

Joey smiled as he held Amber who was cooing and trying to grab her Uncle's hair, and then Joey said, "Do you have a camera? Seto then said, I think Mokie has one." Then Joey said, "Why don't you ask Mokie if he'll take the picture for you." Seto went over and as he stood there next to Joey he said, "I'll go ask him." Then he kissed Joey again and left the room to go find his brother.

Seto knocked on Mokuba's door and when he opened it, Seto said, "Will you please do me a favor?" Mokie asked, "What?" Seto said, "I want a picture of Joey, Amber and myself so that I can take it with me when I go to Germany, and then maybe Joey can take one of us."

Mokie walked over to his desk, he got his digital camera, and then he said, "Let's go." They walked back to Joey's room, when Joey opened the door after Seto knocked, Mokie held out his camera and he said, "Seto go over there and stand beside Joey and Amber, I'll take a couple of pictures."

After Mokie took the pictures, Seto looked at Joey and said, "Could you take one of Mokie and me." Joey put Amber in the playpen, then he took the camera and he took two pictures of Seto and Mokie and after he gave the camera back to Mokie who left to go back to his room to make pictures and print them from his computer.

Mokie smiled as he picked the ones that were the best, then he went back to Joey's room and showed them to both Seto and Joey and then Seto said, "I'll take these two." Joey asked if he could take one of each and Mokie gave them both the pictures they asked for, then Seto said, "Mokie thanks for taking these pictures, now I'll have something to remind me of the ones I love."

The next morning both Seto and Roland were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Joey came in carrying Amber who was fussing, and Helga smiled and said, "I'll get a bottle." Joey sat down next to Seto and he said, "We're going to miss you and Roland." Seto then to Roland and Helga's amazement Seto kissed Joey and said, "We'll be home as soon as I can get this business deal settled."

Mokie came waking in, he was still half-awake when he sat down at the table, and then he said, "Please be careful and come home safely." Roland reached over and ruffled Mokie's hair and because he was half-asleep, he didn't stop him. Helga gave Joseph the bottle for Amber and when she latched onto the nipple, Roland said, "That little girl sure loves her bottle doesn't she."

Everyone except for Mokie who was almost asleep laughed then Helga said, "You two need to get going, or you're going to miss your flight." Seto stood up, he bent down and kissed both Joey and Amber, went over and kissed Mokie's cheek, and Roland said, "We'll be home as soon as we can." Then they walked out of the kitchen and they got their bags and left to go to the airport.

When they left, Joey's eyes filled with tears and Helga sat down next to him and as she wiped the tears away she said, "They'll be alright, and before you know it they'll be home." Joey smiled at her and then he put Amber on his shoulder, patted her back and Amber let out a loud burp, Helga laughed and said, "She's growing up fast, before you know it she'll be crawling and then walking."

Joey looked down at Amber who was suckling on the last of the formula and he said, "She's so much like her mother and I wish that Rene was here to see her grow." Helga touched Joey's arm and then she said, "She's here even if it's just in spirit, she's here watching her daughter grow and loving you for taking care of this beautiful little girl."

Joey leaned over, kissed Helga's cheek, and said, "Thanks." Then Helga got up, went over, woke Mokuba, and said, "Let's go back upstairs and you can get a couple of hours sleep." When they left, Joey looked down at Amber who was asleep in his arms, he gently kissed her cheek, and then he got up, washed out the bottle and went upstairs and put her in her crib and then he laid on the bed and got some sleep too.

When their flight landed in Germany and they got off the plane, they found a man waiting for them with a signed that said, "Kaiba and O'Brien." They got their bags and then they got into the limo and they were taken to the hotel.

When they checked in, they were shown to their rooms and when they had unpacked, the phone rang and when Seto answered it he heard, "My name is Chester McGovern, thank you for coming to meet with me, I'll send a car for you both in the morning."

Seto thanked Mr. McGovern and told him, "I look forward to meeting you." Chester then said, "I'll let you get some rest and I'll see you both in the morning."

The next morning, the phone rang and Seto heard, "Mr. Kaiba, there's a car waiting to take you and Mr. O'Brien to meet Mr. McGovern." Seto thanked the man, then he and Roland went downstairs, got into the car, and the driver took them to the home of Chester McGovern.

When Seto knocked on the door, the butler answered and told them, "Please follow me, Mr. McGovern is waiting for you in his Office." As they followed the butler and then they got the surprise of their lives, a woman and young lady was coming towards them and when Seto and Roland saw the young lady, they both knew that it was Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister.

The lady nodded her head as she and the young lady pass on their way, then after they walked Seto looked at Roland and he said, "What in the hell do I tell Joey?" Before Roland could answer him, they heard, "Mr. Kaiba and Mr. O'Brien, its good to finally meet both of you, my name is Chester McGovern, if you'll follow me we can begin the meeting."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Seto and Roland followed Mr. McGovern to his Office for the meeting, Seto looked at Roland and whispered, "Before we leave I'm going to get to the bottom of this whole business of why Joey was told his sister died in child birth."

Mr. McGovern showed them into the Office and said, "Please sit down gentlemen, now the reason I asked for this meeting is, my business has been faltering ever since I returned from America and I can't figure out why.

So I ask you here to see if you can help me, of course I'll pay whatever you think that your time is worth, money is no object."

As Seto and Roland sat there listening to what this man was saying, Seto thought to himself, "Before we're through here, I swear that you'll find out why your company is faltering and if I don't get the answers I'm looking for, your company will be mine."

Then Roland said, "We'll need access to you Computer files all of them, as well as all your Company books, oh and another thing we'll need, is an secure outside line in case I have to call our Company for any extra help."

McGovern then said, "Done, all I ask is that you don't open any files on my family." Seto then said, "Mr. McGovern, no one is above suspicion, no one, that means you and your family."

Roland then said, "One more thing, were you ever married before, or do you have any illegitimate children that you know of?" McGovern took offense to what Roland was asking, he said, "No I was never married before and I assure you that there are no illegitimate children."

Roland apologized to Mr. McGovern and said, "I'm sorry for being so crass, but I've learned from experience that the last person you expect to be the one doing wrong is usually a distraught wife or a very angry child."

Mr. McGovern said, "I understand, but you have to understand that I will not allow my wife and step-daughter to be questioned." Seto said, "We understand, but still I'm going to be looking at everyone inside your Company, also your family to try to find out whom this person is."

Mr. McGovern then said, "I'll be going now, everything you've asked for will be brought down here before the day is over, and again I want to thank both of you for coming here to see if you can help me."

When McGovern left, Seto said, "I'm going to call Solomon Motou and let him know that we've found Joey's sister, maybe he can help when I've got to tell Joey when we get back home."

Roland nodded that he understood, and while Seto was calling Solomon, the things that they had requested were brought to the Office. "Now we can begin searching." Roland said. Seto took out his cell phone and dialed the Game Shop.

Solomon answered the phone, "Game Shop, my I help you?" Seto said, "Solomon its Seto, Roland and I are in Germany meeting with a man and we discovered something that really shook the hell out of me."

Solomon asked, "What did you find?" Seto said, "Serenity isn't dead, she's alive and living here in Germany with her mother and the man that we're meeting with."

Solomon nearly dropped the phone when he heard what Seto said, "What in the hell is going on, why would Joey's mom tell me that Serenity died?" Seto then said, "Before this meeting is over I'm going to know, the reason I'm calling is how in the hell do I tell Joey about his sister?"

Solomon said, "Before you say anything to Joseph, make certain that his sister has been drugged and that she knows who she really is, then and only then please bring him here before you tell him." Seto then said, "Thanks for talking to me and I'll do what you've asked."

Seto hung up the phone, Roland looked at him, Seto told him what Solomon asked, and Roland said, "That's a really good idea, we have to figure out a way to get Serenity alone, and then we have to carefully ask her about what she remembers last."

Seto then said, "We might as well get started on why we're here, lets start by looking over the information on this Computer." They spent the rest of the day searching for anything that could help them prove who was the one who was trying to take down this Company.

By the time, it got dark outside, they still hadn't come up with any answers, but they did have a few good clues, Roland said, "Let's stop for now, we need to get back to the hotel and get some dinner and then we both need to get some rest."

At the home of Chester McGovern, his wife asked, "Have you hired someone to help find out who is trying to break your Company?"

Chester smiled and said, "Yes, they both got here today and right now their searching through the Computer files and I hope that soon they'll be able to tell me who it is."

Mary asked him, "Who are they, what's their names?" Chester said, "Right now that isn't anything that I want to talk about, not until they have some proof for me, for now lets just say that they are two of the best men for the job, and leave it at that, shall we."

Serenity didn't like to see her mom act like this, she thought to herself; she acted like this the day that my baby died, what is she hiding? I have to find out what it is. Serenity was bound to discover what her mother was hiding and just maybe these men that Chester hired might be able to help, she was going to try to talk to them.

When Seto and Roland got back to the Hotel, they went up to their rooms and after taking a shower, Roland called for room service and they ordered dinner. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Seto called the Manor and when Helga answered, he said, "Helga, can I please talk to Joey?"

Helga smiled when she heard Seto's voice and she said, "Alright I'll go get him, but first why didn't you or Roland call and lets us know that you got their safely?"

Seto apologized and she said, "Just a minute, then Seto heard Joey's voice and tears filled his eyes as he said, "God, I wish I was there to hold you, I miss your terribly." Joey was teary eyed too, as he said, "We wish that you were here too, both Amber and I miss you. How's it going there?"

Seto told him, "Today we met with the man who hired us, it seems that someone is trying to take down his Company, and it's our job to find out who it is." Joey then said, "It's not dangerous is it?" Seto smiled as he heard the worry in Joey's voice and he said, "No, it's not dangerous. We just have to go through the Company Computer files and it's going to take us a few days to do that.

Roland says hi, and he wants you to tell Helga and Mokie that we miss them and that we'll be home as soon as we can." Joey smiled and said, "I'll tell them, Seto, I love you."

Seto then said, "I love you and Amber with all my heart, listen I've got to go, our dinner has just arrived, I'll call again tomorrow."

Joey didn't want to hang up the phone, he wanted to go on talking to Seto, but then he heard the dial tone and hung the phone up, then he walked over to where Amber was and he picked her up and said, "Seto sends you and me all his love."

Roland signed the tab for dinner and after the man left, he turned to Seto and said, "How's everyone back home?" Seto wiped the tears from his eyes as he said, "They all miss us, especially little Amber, god I miss her and Joey.

What the hell is it going to do to Joey when he finds out that his sister is alive and if she wants her daughter back, what's it going to do to him?"

Seto went over and sat down at the table across from Roland and as they started eating, Roland said, "We really have to find out who is behind this Company's problems then we can concentrate on figuring out if Serenity really doesn't know that her daughter is alive and that her brother has been raising her."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Seto and Roland had been trying for days to find a way to get into one specific file and they weren't having any luck, in fact, Seto was about to loose his temper, when Roland said, "We could sure us some help."

Seto took out his cell phone and he called the only person he knew who could help them, when the person answered, he heard, "Well Kaiba, it's been a long time, what can I do for you?"

Seto wanted nothing more then to throw his phone against the wall, but he knew that without with this person's help they wouldn't be able to find out who was the trying to take down McGovern's Company. Seto then said, "How long will it take you to get to Germany?"

"Now why would I be going to Germany, I grew up there and couldn't stand it then." The man said. Seto then said, "Listen I've been hired to try to find out who is trying to take down the Company that hired me and I'm not getting anywhere, I really need your help."

Seto heard the man chuckle and then he said, "Well I guess since you asked so nicely, I can be there by tomorrow morning, now where do I meet you?" Seto then said, "I'm staying at the Belmont Hotel, and thanks for coming." Then the man said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Roland knew whom much it bothered Seto to have to ask Leon for help, but Seto was right, Leon was the only one who could get inside the Computer and find out who is the one trying to take down McGovern's Company.

Serenity was still trying to find a way to talk to the men that her step-father had hired, but she just couldn't figure out how to approach them, she had to come up with someway before they left.

Seto and Roland knew that until Leon got there they wouldn't be able to do anything else, so they concentrated on looking at the individual files of everyone who worked for McGovern, and one name in particular kept popping up, but they couldn't find any file on the person.

It was aggravating to both of them, and so Roland suggested, "Why don't we call it a night, and by the time Leon gets here then maybe he can discover who the hell this person really is." So before they turned off the Computer, Seto put a security password in (only three people knew the word, Roland, Mokie and Seto himself) so that would stop anyone especially the one they suspected to try to get into the Computer and erase what they had just discovered, then they left to go back to their Hotel.

After they got back from having dinner, Seto went to his room and called the Manor, when he heard Joey's voice, Seto's eyes filled with tears. Joey said, "How's it going?" Seto told him, "We're still having some trouble, but I've called someone who is going to help us."

Then Seto heard Amber squeal and he said, "How's our little Amber?" Joey paused when he heard what Seto said, and then he said, "Today she crawled for the first time, and Seto she was so cute." Seto swallowed because he realized what he had said, and then he said, "I wish I was there to see her."

Joey laughed and said, "Helga video taped it all, and so when you both get home you can see her crawl." Seto fought back the tears that threatened to cause his voice to faultier and he said, "I love you and Amber and I want to be there right now."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he said, "We want that too, I can hardly wait till you get home."

They talked for a little while longer then Seto yawned and Joey said, "Get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow and Seto, I love you." Seto smiled and then he said, "I love you too, and give Amber a hug and kiss for me."

Then he hung up the phone, he then call down to the desk and said, "Early tomorrow, a man by the name of Leon Van Schroeder will be here, please have him come up to room 413."

Then and lay there hoping that when Leon got there that he would be able to help them find out who was trying to take down McGovern's Company.

Right before she went to sleep, Serenity made a promise to herself that tomorrow she was going to find the men that Chester hired and maybe she'd find out some answers that were plaguing her; she turned off the light and went to sleep.

Early the next morning, someone was knocking on the door and when Roland opened it, he found Leon standing there and he said, "Please tell Kaiba that I'm here." Roland let him in and then the bedroom door opened and Seto walked out and he said, "I hope that you've come here to work, because I can usually break into any computer file, but this one has even me baffled."

Leon walked over to the table, got himself some coffee and then he sat down and as he sipped the coffee, he said, "Not to pat myself on the back, but there isn't any codes that I can't decode, so whenever you're ready I can begin working."

Roland chuckled and he said, "If that's not patting yourself on the back, I don't know what it is." Seto growled and he said, "He's that good, I've heard that he's broken into computers that were said supposedly secured and Leon's gotten into them, now if you're done drinking your coffee lets get going."

As they got to the McGovern Office Building, they went inside and Seto told the Security Guard, "This man is with us." The guard handed Leon a badge to wear while we were there, then Leon followed us to the Office we were using.

As we went inside, Leon walked directly over to the Computer and tried to get into it and he came up against the special code that I downloaded, he looked at me and said, "Well this is a first, I can't seem to break this code."

Seto walked over and standing with his back to him and I entered the password, "Gozaburo" and then I moved and he started typing on the keyboard faster then I ever seen anyone do. I looked at Roland and then we heard someone knock and when Roland opened, the door there stood Serenity and she said, "I have to speak to both of you please."

She looked nervous and I said, "Come in, we can talk over here." She entered the room and as she walked over to where I was standing she said, "Why is my mother worried about you both working for Chester, please don't lie to me I need to know."

Roland and I looked at each other and then I said, "What's your name?" She said, "My name is Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler, why?" Roland then asked her, "How long have you lived here in Germany?"

Serenity then said, "My mother and I use to live in New York, that's in America, but something horrible happened and we had to leave, then she met Chester and well that's how I came here, why, why did you want to know?"

Seto then asked her, "Do you have a brother, and what is his name?" Serenity then got anxious and she said, "I did have a brother, his name was Joseph William Wheeler, but he's dead." Roland then asked her, "What did he die from?"

Serenity wiped the tears away and she looked from Seto to Roland and then she said, "Why all the questions about my brother?" Seto then said, "Please answer Roland's questions, then I'll answer yours."

Serenity took a breath then she said, "While we were in New York, I got involved with a man that my mom didn't like and she offered him money to leave me alone and he took it.

Then I found out that I was pregnant and to make a long story short, when I gave birth my baby, it was still born.

My mother told me that it would be best if we went away and started our lives anew, then when I asked if we could go see Joey, she started crying and she told me that two days after my baby died, she got word that my brother was killed in an accident."

Seto was about to tell her, when Leon said, "I got it, I know who is doing all this shit, and she's really good, but I'm better, that's why I was able to find her."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto had heard enough, he was about to tell Serenity that her brother was alive and raising her daughter, when Leon said, "I got it, I know who is doing all this shit, and she's really good, but I'm better, that's why I was able to find her."

Seto, Roland and Serenity turned and looked at Leon then Seto went over and said, "Who is it?" Leon looked at Seto and said, "One thing I do know, it isn't anyone working for Mr. McGovern, now all I have to do is try to unscramble this coded name and I'll know who she is."

Seto then turned and looked back at Serenity and said, "Maybe you'd better go you don't want your mother to find out that you've been talking to us, after we're done here, I'll be able to answer any questions that you've got."

Serenity then said, "Maybe now I can stop having the dreams that my baby and brother are alive, whenever I ask my mother, she tells me that it's just a dream."

After she left, Roland looked at Seto and said, "Her mother has a lot to answer for, I'd hate to be in her shoes when all this comes out." Leon then said, "I know who this woman is, her name is Margret Louise Ferris." Seto then said, "I wonder who the hell this woman is and why she's trying to ruin McGovern?"

Serenity's mom was coming back from shopping when she noticed her daughter coming out of the Office Building that the men who her husband hired were working. "I wonder why Serenity was there, she doesn't know where the men are, or does she?"

Serenity never saw her mom, she just hurried back their home and went to her room and as she closed her bedroom door, she went over, sat down at the vanity, and began brushing her hair. Then she heard her mother's voice outside her room, "Serenity are you in there?" Her mother asked.

Serenity opened the door and her mom said, "Why were you at the Office?" Serenity smiled and said, "Chester said I could go there, I was bored and asked if I could look around." Her mom then asked, "Did you talk to anyone?"

Serenity knew that for some reason her mom didn't want her talking to anyone especially the men that Chester hired, but she didn't know why. "What's wrong, why are you so upset, did I do something?" Serenity asked.

Her mom smiled and said, "No honey, you didn't do anything wrong, I just don't want you talking to strangers." Serenity hugged her mom and said, "Don't worry, I didn't talk to anyone." Then her mom said, "Look what I bought you, you can wear this dress to the party that Chester is going to have."

Serenity looked at the dress and she really did love it, her mom always did have a flair for fashion, "Mom it's beautiful." She said. Then her mom's cell phone rang, "Hello, alright we'll be right there." Serenity picked up the dress and was holding it up to her as she looked into the mirror, when her mom said, "That was Chester, and he wants to talk to us about something."

So Serenity and her mom went to Chester's Office and as they walked into the room, Seto, Roland and Leon were standing by the window. "Chester what's going on?" Her mom asked.

Chester said, "My dear, these men have finally discovered who was trying to make my business fail and I couldn't believe when they told me who the person is." "Don't keep us in suspense dear, who is it?" Her mom asked.

Chester stood up and then he walked over to where they were standing and he slapped her mom across the face, sending her flying against the wall, then he said, "You bitch, didn't you think that I'd find out that you were the one doing it?"

Serenity ran to her mother and as she knelt beside her, Serenity said, "Chester, what's gotten into you, mom loves you she wouldn't ever do anything like that."

Chester laughed and then he said, "Well maybe this will convince you, here read this, and then you tell me that your mother is innocent."

Serenity took the paper from Chester and she began reading what was written on it, "Margret Louise Ferris" the name of the person responsible, she couldn't believe what she was reading. "Mom what the hell is going on, Chester has been nothing but generous always giving us whatever we wanted, why did you do this?"

Her mom started laughing and she said, "Generous, hell all he did was flaunt his wealth around throwing it into my face, I hated it so I decided to make him pay. I came up with the idea of making it look like someone who worked for him was responsible, and I would have gotten away with it, but he had to hire these men and they ruined all my plans."

Chester then picked up the phone, called the Constable, and asked him to come and arrest the person who was trying to take over his Company. Serenity got up and ran over to Chester and she cried, "Please don't do this, what will happen to me if she's arrested?"

Chester looked down at her and he said, "That's none of my business, your mother wasn't thinking of you when she started doing this, so as far as I'm concerned, you can be taken to the local Orphanage until you're of age."

Roland stepped forward and he said, "Miss, your mother hasn't only tried to do this to Mr. McGovern, but she also lied to you about the birth of your baby and the death of your brother."

Serenity gasped and she said, "What about my baby and brother, what are you saying?" Seto then walked over to her and he said, "Your mother told you that your baby was still born, when in reality she contacted your brother and told him that you were dead and if he didn't raise his niece then she'd put the baby up for adoption, so Joey's been raising your daughter."

Serenity's mom screamed, "You bastard, why did you tell her that for, she doesn't need to be tied down to a brat, she has her life ahead of herself." Serenity went over and she slapped her mom across the face and said, "You are a bitch, did you really think that I'd never find out what you did, well now that I know I'm going to find some way to go to my brother and daughter and I pray that he'll let me see my baby."

Roland looked at Chester and he said, "You are legally married to her mom, and you are her step-father you have the authority to allow her to leave Germany and travel to Domino where her brother and daughter are, so what are you going to do?"

Chester looked at Serenity and he said, "Alright I'll get the Judge to allow you to travel to this place and see your brother and daughter, and if you decide to stay there, then I'll make sure that you can."

Her mom then stood up and she said, "She's my daughter and I'm the only one who can give her permission and I'll never allow her to see her damn brother and that brat she gave birth to."

Serenity then doubled up her fist and hit her mom right in the face, making her slam into a chair breaking her nose and loosening a few teeth, then Serenity looked at Chester and she said, "Thank you for letting me go."

The Constable arrived with three men and when Chester showed him the evidence, he arrested Serenity's mom and as they took her away she screamed, "You'll ruin your life if you go back to your brother and that brat."

After Serenity's mom was arrested, Seto said, "We'll be leaving tomorrow, if Serenity's ready she can come back with us, you see her brother is living in our home and her daughter is the most beautiful little girl that we all love."

Serenity ran over to Seto and as she threw her arms around him she sobbed and thanked him for letting her know about her brother and baby, "I will never be able to thank you for what you did." She said.

Chester then said, "I'll make sure that she's ready in the morning and I too want to thank all of you for what you did." Then he walked over to Serenity and as she hugged him he said, "I truly loved you and your mom, I'll miss you and I hope that you find the happiness you've been looking for."

She hugged him and said, "I will always love you, and if it's alright and if my brother allows me to see my daughter, I'd love to send you a picture of her." Chester said, "I love to have a picture of both of you and maybe one of you, your daughter and brother."

Serenity was crying now and she said, "I'm so sorry for what mother did." He hugged her and said, "It wasn't your fault, so dry your eyes and let's go have dinner."

Roland then said, "We're going to leave, but we'll be back in the morning." Chester shook hands with them and he said, "I'll have your money when you come back in the morning."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When they left, Seto turned to Leon and said, "Instead of you trying somewhere to stay, you can stay with us and in the morning you can collect your money and leave."

Leon said, "Thanks, I guess. Can I ask a question, what's up with that young lady?" Roland looked at him and he said, "Listen, all you need to know is that you solved our problem, anything else isn't any of your business."

Leon knew that they still didn't and wouldn't ever really trust him so he decided not to say another thing, then Roland said, "Lets order something for dinner and after we eat, we need to get some sleep."

Leon said, "That sounds great, I'll have a steak medium-rare, a baked potato and some green beans." Seto was standing by the window thinking about how he was going to tell Joey about his sister, when Roland touched his shoulder and caused him to jump. "What do you want to eat; I'm going to call Room Service?"

After they had eaten, Seto went to his room and called the Manor to talk to Joey. When he heard Joey's voice tears filled his eyes, and he said, "I called to let you know that we have completed everything here and that in the morning we're going to be coming home, how are you and Amber?"

Joey was excited because he missed Seto so much, he then said, "We're fine; we both miss you and can't wait till you get home."

Seto then took a deep breath and said, "When we get back, there's something that I have to talk to you about." Joey didn't know what it could be, he then said, "Can't you tell me what it is now?"

Seto nearly lost it then, he said, "No, it'll have to wait till we get home, Joey I love you and Amber and can't wait to get home and hold both of you in my arms."

Tears ran down Joey's face as he listened to Seto and he said, "We both love you too, and I can't wait either, Seto when you get back, and promise me that you'll never leave us again."

That did cause Seto to cry, when he heard the love in Joey's voice, he almost wasn't able to continue talking. "Joey I love you too, listen I'll call before we leave to come home. I'm kind of tired so I'll say good-night and remember that I love you both."

When Seto hung up the phone, Joey sat on the bed and cried, "He said that he loves us, what could he have to talk to me about?" Just then, Amber woke up and was fussing, so Joey got up and as he picked her up, he kissed her and said, "Seto's coming home."

She cooed and giggled, then she started fussing and Joey said, "Alright, I'll get you changed and then we'll go downstairs and get you a bottle."

Back at the McGovern home:

Serenity went up to her room and as she shut the door, she looked around the room, this room was her home for the past eight months, and now she had to leave.

Wiping the tears from her face, Serenity started packing her clothes and that's when she found the Bible that Joey gave her before their mother took her and they moved to America.

As she picked up the Bible, a piece of paper fell out and as she picked it up and unfolded the paper, tears filled her eyes as she read what she had written on the paper.

_Today I found out that I was pregnant, the doctor told me that I was about two months along, and I'm scared to tell my mother because she hates Donald and I know that she'll demand that I abort the baby._

_I gave birth today, and the doctor told me that my baby was born dead, I cried so hard that I made myself sick. When my mother came to see me, she told me that it was for the best, because a baby would only make my life hell. _

_I'm about to check out of the hospital, my mother came to get me and as we got into the cab, we went to our hotel. It has been about two days since my baby died, and today when mother came to take me home, she told me, "I have a surprise for you; I'm getting married in a week."_

_I stared at her and said, "I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone, who is he and what's his name?" Mother said, "He's a self made millionaire and his name is Chester McGovern."_

The rest is history, Serenity folded the note, put it back into the Bible, and put it in her bag, then as she folded the last piece of clothing, she zipped it closed and as she stood there, she really hoped that when she left here that her life would be better.

Chester knocked on her bedroom door and when she opened it he said, "Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Serenity smiled at him and said, "I'd love to." So together, they walked down the stairs, went into the kitchen, and had breakfast together for the very last time.

When Roland woke up, he went and got both Seto and Leon up and said, "We need to go get something to eat, and then we have to go to the McGovern's home."

As they waited for someone to answer the door, Seto took out the pictures that he had brought with him, he was going to let Serenity see her baby and brother, and if she had any questions he was going to answer them.

The Butler let them in and said, "Mr. McGovern and his daughter will be right down, please wait here." They sat down and then the door opened and in walked Chester and Serenity. The men stood up and when Serenity sat down so did they. Chester then walked over to his desk and he opened the drawer, took out his business checkbook, and wrote out two checks.

He then walked over to Roland and as he held out one of the checks to him, Chester said, "I want to again thank all of you for what you did, even if it did cause my family distress."

Roland took the check and said, "We're really sorry that things worked out the way they did." Then Chester handed Leon the other check and he shook his hand and said, "Thank you for helping them." Leon turned red; he wasn't use to people giving him praise for what he did.

Serenity looked at Seto and he said, "Would you like to see what your daughter looks like?" Serenity got up and walked over to where Seto was and as she sat down, he handed her the photo that Mokie took and he said, "My brother took this one of Joey, Amber and me."

Serenity had tears running down her face as she looked at the picture and she said, "What did you say her name is?" Seto then smiled as he looked at the picture and he said, "Joey named her Amber Marie."

Serenity then looked at Seto, she could see the love he had for both her brother, and daughter and she said, "I can't go back, it'll disrupt too many lives, I'll go somewhere else, Joey doesn't have to know that I'm alive."

Leon then spoke up and said, "Hey, don't be stupid, your brother will love knowing that you're alive and as for your baby, she needs to get to know you." Serenity looked at Leon and the she said, "How do you know that Joey will want to know I'm alive?"

Leon then said, "I have an older brother and he still doesn't acknowledge me as his brother, he puts up with me being around, but he'll never tell anyone that we're related."

Serenity closed her eyes and she said, "That's horrible, why is your brother like that?" Leon then said, "If he did let on that I was his brother, he'd have to divide our families worth and hell he'd never do that, so I left and I haven't been home since, so don't leave go back and get reacquainted with your brother and daughter."

Chester looked at Leon and he said, "Young man would you consider working for me, I need someone like you with your expert knowledge of computers, to work for me, what do you say?"

Seto looked at Roland who said, "Leon, you need to take your own advice, don't pass up this business deal, hell if it weren't for you, we never would have been able to solve this dilemma."

Leon turned beet red and then he said, "Alright, I'll take the job but only if Serenity decides to go back with Seto and Roland and meets her brother and baby, what do you say, will you do that?"

Serenity smiled and said, "You've got yourself a deal, I'll go back and you can stay here and work for my dad." Chester smiled when she said that he was her dad, and he said, "When you get back, call and let me know and Serenity if you need anything, anything at all call and let me know."

So it was settled, Leon would remain in Germany and work for Chester, and Serenity would go back to Domino with Roland and Seto to see her brother and baby, now if Joey would only accept her explanation why their mother did what she did to break them apart.

Chester along with Leon went to the airport to see Serenity off and as she hugged her father, she said, "God bless us when you came into our lives, I will love you forever." Then they kissed and she went and got onto the plane for the trip back to Domino.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When the plane took off, Seto was sitting on the outside seat; Serenity was in the middle with Roland sitting next to the window. Seto looked at Serenity and he noticed that she was asleep so he got out his cell phone and called the Game Shop.

At the Game Shop:

When the phone rang, Solomon answered it, "Game Shop, can I help you?" When he heard Seto's voice, he wondered what was happening. "Solomon, we're coming home, can Serenity stay there with you so that I can go home and talk to Joey about his sister?"

Solomon sat down when he heard what Seto said, Serenity was alive and we're coming home. "By all means bring her here, Seto please break it to Joseph carefully, he's been under the assumption that his sister was dead, now to be told that she's alive, he just might not believe you, so be careful."

Seto said, "I'm scared that when I do tell him that he'll be angry because I didn't tell him earlier." Solomon then said, "If I know Joseph, I know that he'll be hurt, but he loves you enough to understand that you had to be sure, and I also know that he'll welcome Serenity back."

Seto then said, "I have to go, I'll call when we land and Solomon thanks for being there for them and for the rest of us." Seto then shut his cell phone and turned to Roland and he whispered, "When we get home, can you please take Serenity to the Game Shop, Solomon knows that she's coming, I'll go back to the Manor and talk to Joey."

Roland nodded that he understood, and then they both closed their eyes and got some sleep. Serenity peeked to make sure that they were both asleep, and then she thought about what she heard, she didn't remember Solomon, but if Seto and Joey knew and love him, then she would trust him too.

Then they heard the Flight Attendant's voice, "Please put all your things away, make sure that your seat is in the upright position and make sure that your seat belts are buckled, the Pilot just said that the plane would be landing in about twenty minutes."

Seto touched Serenity and she woke up and he said, "Buckle your seat belt, we're about to land." She smiled up at him and did as he told her, then she said, "I'm scared, what if Joey doesn't want me around, what do I do then?"

Seto touched her hand and he said, "Listen, I know your brother and he loves you and when he finds out what your mom did, he'll welcome you back, so don't worry so much."

Roland listened to what Seto was telling Serenity and he was so proud of him, but he did have some reservations, he prayed that Seto was right.

When the plane landed, they went to get their things then Seto turned to Serenity and he said, "Roland's going to take you to see a friend, I want you to stay there while I go talk to your brother, will you do that for me?"

Serenity nodded her head and then Roland said, "Let's go." She followed him outside and they got into a taxi and went to the Game Shop. Seto then called the Manor and told Helga, "We just landed, and can you send a car." She smiled when she heard his voice and said, "I'll have Jeffery come, so you want me to tell Joseph that you're back?"

Seto then said, "No, I want to surprise him." Helga said, "Alright, I'll have Jeffery leave right away."

At The Game Shop:

Solomon heard the bell and went to see who it was and when he saw Roland standing there with Serenity his eyes filled with tears. "Please come in." Solomon said.

They walked back into the main house, Serenity looked around, and she saw two young men sitting on the couch, Solomon said, "This is my grandson Yugi and his life mate Yami."

Yami walked over to where she was and he said, "Welcome home." For some reason Serenity trusted all these people and she said, "Thank you, listen I don't know who any of you are, but if you're friends of my brother, then I hope you'll be my friends too."

Solomon walked over and he said, "Rene, I knew you when your mom brought you home from the hospital, your parents and brother loved you and your parents asked me to be your God-father, it's been years since I seen you, but you're still as beautiful as you were when you were little."

Serenity looked at Solomon and she asked, "No one but Joey ever called me Rene, then tears filled her eyes and she said, grandpa I remember you." She then ran to Solomon, threw her arms around him, and as he held her, Roland, Yugi and Yami all had tears running down their faces.

At the Manor:

Seto got out of the car and walked up the steps and opened the front door, he put this things down and went into the living room, where he found Joey playing with Amber. The sight of them caused Seto to began to cry. Joey heard something, he turned around, there stood Seto, and he picked up Amber, and he hurried over to Seto who held them in his arms and they both cried tears of happiness.

Amber started fussing, that caused them to let go of each other, and Seto smiled down at her and said, "God, it's good to be home." Then he took Amber from Joey and as he held her, she reached up, touched his face, and smiled at him.

They walked over and sat down and Joey said, "Why didn't you call, Helga would have made sure that we got there to welcome you and Roland back?"

Seto held Amber to his chest, he looked into Joey's eyes, and then he said, "Roland had something to do, so he dropped me off before he went to take care of some business."

Joey leaned over and kissed Seto and he said, "We missed you, and we're both glad that you're home." Seto kissed him back and then he said, "Joey I have something to talk to you about, can we go to your room."

Joey didn't know what was going on, but he got up and they climbed the stairs and went to his room, when they went inside, Seto walked over to the playpen, sat Amber down, and gave her on a rattle to play with and then he turned to Joey and said, "While we were in Germany, we met someone."

Joey looked at Seto and then he asked, "Who did you meet?"

Seto took a deep breath and said, "We met your sister, Joey she's alive."

Joey gasped and then he fainted and before he hit the floor, Seto grabbed him, laid him on the bed, and went to get a wet cloth. Seto wiped Joey's face and when Joey opened his eyes he said, "What did you say?"

Seto said, "Roland and I met your sister and your mother." "Why in the hell didn't you call me right away?" Joey said.

Seto stood up and he walked over and looked down at Amber and then he turned to face Joey and he said, "Your sister told us that you were dead, your mom told her two days after her baby supposedly died that you died in a crash."

Joey was so angry that he wanted to throw something but he took a deep breath and said, "Where are they now?"

Seto told him what happened and that their mom was arrested for trying to take over her husband's business and that Serenity came back with them. Then Seto said, "Your sister is at The Game Shop with Roland, Joey she's terrified that you'll blame her for what happened, that you won't let her see Amber, she's a much a victim in all of this as you are."

Joey then walked over to Seto, put his arms around him and said, "Please forgive me for shouting at you, but what you told me threw me for a loop. Seto please take me to see my sister."

Seto kissed Joey, then he bent down, picked Amber up and said, "Let's so go, your sister is waiting to see her big brother and her daughter, and Joey when she knew how much I loved both of you, that she was going to run and not come back, she didn't what to disrupt your life anymore then it already was."

Joey touched Amber's face and he said, "Let's go meet your mommy shall we." They got everything they needed, then they walked down the stairs and as Seto opened the front door he said, "I'm so damn proud of you, and when this is all over I want to ask you a question." They got into the limo and Seto told the driver, "Please take us to The Game Shop."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the Prayer in this Chapter..

Chapter Ten

When the driver pulled up outside The Game Shop, and opened the door, they got out, Joey looked down at Amber and he said, "Let's go see your mommy."

Seto opened the door and when the bell rang, Solomon came to see who it was and when he saw Seto, Joey and Amber Solomon said, "Joseph, Serenity is so scared, she's afraid of messing up your lives, please to tell her that you love her and want her to come back."

Joey then said, "I lost her once, but never again, it's going to be hard, but we'll get through this together." Solomon showed them inside and as Joey walked into the room, Serenity looked up and when she saw them, tears filled her eyes and she whispered, _"Joey." _

Then Joey handed Amber to Seto to hold, then he held out his arms and Serenity ran to him and as they wrapped their arms around each other, Joey said, "Welcome home sis, welcome home."

Serenity wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for what mother did, she was a hateful person who only thought about what was right for her and no one else." Joey said, "Well that's over now, all I care about is that we're back together, then he asked her, would you like to meet your daughter?"

Seto walked over and as Serenity sat down beside Joey, Seto put Amber in her lap. Amber looked up at this person holding her and she smiled and reached up and touched her mommy's face. Solomon then said, "She knows who you are."

Serenity hugged Amber and then she looked at Joey and said, "You've done a great job raising Amber, I don't want to take her away from the only family she's ever known, but could I come over and see her from time to time?"

Seto knelt down in front of her and he said, "You're going to come live with us in the Manor and Amber is going to get to know her mommy." Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing and Joey said, "Seto's right, you have to come live with us, Amber needs to know you and I never want us to be separated again."

Serenity looked from Seto to Joey and then she said, "Alright, I'd love to come live with you." Then Solomon said, "This calls for a Celebration, Yugi go call the others and tell them to get over here now."

Yugi ran over to the phone and he called everyone and told then that grandpa wanted them to come over, but he didn't tell them why. They all said that they'd be there, then Seto said, "I've got to call and let Helga know where we are, and to let Mokie know."

Solomon then said, "Tell them to come over; we're going to have an old fashioned family reunion." Serenity looked around the room and then she said, "It's like I've just woke up from a horrible dream, I want to thank all for helping us get back together, I swear that I'll never leave my family ever again."

Seto called the Manor and when Helga answered, he said, "Will you and Mokuba please come to The Game Shop, I want both of you to meet Joey's sister." Helga wiped the tears from her eyes and she said, "We'll be right there."

The bell rang and when Yugi went to see whom it was, there stood, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik and Yugi said, "Please come in and meet Joey's sister."

When they walked in, Joey looked up and saw them, and he said, "Sis, I want you to meet my friends." Serenity gave Amber to Seto to hold and she got up and with Joey at her side, she went to meet them. "It's good to be home, I hope that all of you will accept me and we can become friends."

Tea went over, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "It's good to meet you and I know that all of us will be great friends." They all went over and Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik have to meet Amber and she smiled at all of them, and then she burped and Bakura said, "She's a Wheeler, that's for sure." That caused everyone to laugh, except Serenity, so Joey explained to his sister what Bakura meant, and then she started to laugh too.

The bell rang again, and Yugi went to see who it was and he saw Mokuba and Helga standing there and he said, "Everyone's in the other room, come on in."

Serenity looked up, there stood a young man and a woman whose smile lit up the room, and Seto said, "That's my brother Mokuba and Helga, she's like a mother to us. Then he looked at them and said, "Come over here and meet Joey's sister."

When Helga and Mokie walked over, Serenity was holding Amber when Helga walked over she said, "Joseph, she's a beautiful as her daughter." Tears ran down Serenity's face and she said, Thank you." Then Mokie held out his hand and he shook Serenity's hand, and they both looked at each other, they blushed. Then Helga hugged Rene and she whispered, "Welcome to our family."

Seto looked at his brother and then he softly chuckled to himself and Solomon looked at him and said, "I think your brother likes Serenity." Seto nodded his head, then he looked up at Solomon, and he said, "Thank you again for what you've done to not only help Joey, but to help me bring them together."

Solomon sat down next to him and as Amber reached out to Solomon, he said, "If it weren't for you and Roland going to Germany, this never would have happened, so I guess between us we did work a miracle."

Seto had tears in his eyes as he watched Serenity meet everyone and he said, "Yes, in a way we did help a miracle happen."

Serenity then looked around and she said, "When my mother told me that my baby had died and when I asked if we could go see Joey and she told me, your brother died in an accident, well my world seemed to slip away and I was left feeling like an empty shell.

Then when my step-father hired some men to come investigate who was trying to destroy his Company, I found out that they knew Joey and Roland told me that not only was Joey alive so was my baby.

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying and then when it became apparent that he was telling me the truth, well I felt as if God had granted my prayers. I had prayed that God would let me wake up from my nightmare and that when I did Joey and my baby would be there waiting for me to join them, but then I'd wake up and cry because it was only me wanting it to be true.

I'm so very grateful to all of you who have helped in bringing us together because you've all made all my dreams come true. Then she walked over to Solomon and she said, " Grandpa, I remember you teaching me a prayer when I was little, can you please help me remember it now?"

Solomon smiled as he took her hand and he said, "Let's all bow our heads, then he began reciting the 23rd. Psalms:

_The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want._

_He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters._

_He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,_

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with __rod, thy staff and me,__ they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over._

_Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for__ever__._

When Solomon was done, Amber started fussing and Joey said, "Sis, your daughter needs her diaper changed." Serenity looked at him with the most frightened look and Joey chuckled and said, "Come on, I'll show you how." So she walked over to where he was and together they changed Amber's diaper.

Serenity picked her up and as she held Amber she softly said, "I love you my little one." Then Serenity turned to Joey and she asked, "Where's dad?"

Everyone got very quiet and Joey softly said, "He died a couple of years ago." Serenity went over, she sat down next to him, and as they held each other she said, "I'm sorry, I kind of wanted to get to know him."

Amber began to fuss and Helga said, "Maybe we should get home, I think this little one needs a nap." Seto then said, "Helga's right, lets go and in a couple days we can come back for a visit." So they got all the things together and Roland went outside, got the car, and drove close to the front door, then they all got into the car and Roland drove them back to the Manor.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Serenity came to the Manor to live and be near her daughter, she discovered that just because she gave birth to Amber, she had a lot to learn about being a mommy.

The first thing she found out was that sometimes Amber didn't want to be held by her, she wanted her Uncle Joey, and Serenity got jealous because Amber was her daughter not his.

Even if she didn't recognize how it was making her feel, Joey did and one day while Amber was sleeping Joey asked Serenity, "Can we go outside, the garden is so beautiful."

So they went outside and as they walked amongst the flowers, they ended up at the gazebo where Joey asked her to sit down. "Rene, I need to talk to you about something and I hope that you don't get mad."

Serenity looked at him and she said, "Why would I get mad at you for wanting to talk?"

Joey sat down beside her and he said, "I know that since you've been here Amber has been kind of moody, what I mean is at times she'd rather have me hold her and it hurts your feelings.

But what you've have to understand is, you've only been here for a short time and I've been taking care of her since she was a little baby, she has to get use to you."

Tears filled Serenity's eyes as she listened to what her brother was saying, and then she said, "I know, but at times I think, hey I'm her mother and Joey is her Uncle, she's suppose to love me more."

Joey put his arm around her and he said, "Give her time to get use to you and before you know it, she'll think of you as her mommy, and I'll be just her Uncle." Serenity hugged him and she said, "Joey, you'll never be just her Uncle, you are the one who raised her when no one else would and I'll be forever thankful for that."

Seto came outside holding a very fussy Amber, both Serenity and Joey started laughing, and Joey said, "You go ahead and change her, I want to talk to Seto for a little while." Rene kissed Joey, walked over, took Amber from Seto, and went inside.

Seto walked over and sat down next to Joey and he said, "What's going on?" Joey wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Rene was feeling a little jealous because at times Amber would rather have me hold her then her own mother, I told her to give Amber time and before long she'd rather have her mommy take care of her then her Uncle Joey."

Seto took Joey into his arms and he said, "You'll never be just her Uncle Joey, you're the one who walked the floor with her when she had colic and who woke up at all hours to change and feed her, you'll always be special to her."

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "I guess I'm a little jealous myself, I don't want to let her go, but then I'm happy that they are together like their suppose to be." Seto then kissed him and he said, "Joey will you marry me."

Joey did a double take and he said, "Please run that by me again, I thought I heard you ask me to marry you."

Seto chuckled and then he said, "I did ask you to marry me."

Joey threw himself into Seto's arms and they tumbled off the bench and onto the floor of the gazebo. Joey landed on top of Seto who groaned because he was erect and it hurt when Joey fell on him. Joey laid there looked down into Seto's blue eyes and said, Yes I'll marry you.

Then Joey kissed him and when Seto returned the kiss, well let's just say that things nearly got out of control, if it wasn't for Roland who was walking past and saw what happened, who knows what would have happened.

They heard "Ahem" and then they looked up, there stood Roland looking at them, and he said, "I understand that emotions can get out of control, but for now please try not to get caught in the garden, Helga may not like you frolicking around beside her flowers."

Joey got up, he helped Seto getup, they both started chuckling, and Seto said, "I guess we got carried away, I just asked Joey to marry me and he said yes."

Roland then said, "Congratulation and maybe you both might want to tell everyone at dinner tonight, and for the sake of the flowers, please keep from getting grass stains and flower petals on your clothes and possible your bodies."

About that time, they heard the back door open and Helga came out to get some flowers for the place sitting on the dining table, all three men started laughing, and as they walked off Helga stood there wondering what got into them.

When they got inside, Serenity was coming down the stairs carrying Amber who was giggling because Rene was making funny noises. Serenity looked up and when she saw Joey and Seto standing there with goofy smiles on their faces she said, "What's going on?"

They walked over to where she was and Seto said, "Can you keep a secret?" Serenity said, "Yes." Then Seto said, "I asked your brother to marry me and he said yes."

Serenity went over to Joey and she said, "I'm glad that you found someone to love you." Then she turned to look at Seto and she said, "If you ever make my brother cry, you'll wish you were never born, do you understand me?"

Seto then kissed both Serenity and Amber and he said, "Why would I hurt him, I love him and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

Just then Amber looked at Seto and she mumbled something and Rene said, "Amber's telling you to be nice to her Uncle or else, aren't you my little one?" Joey had tears in his eyes, he walked over to his sister and he gave each of them a kiss and hugged them both, and he said, "Seto loves me as much as I love him so don't worry."

Just then, the door opened and in walked Mokuba, he stormed into the room, his clothes were dirty and he had a black eye and his upper lip was busted, Roland just walked into the room and he asked, "What in the world is wrong?"

Before he could say a word, the door opened and Jeffery the man who drives Mokuba to school said, "When I got to the school, there was a fight going on, and when I broke it up, Mokuba was sitting on this other young man and he was saying, "If you ever say that again, I'll kick your ass again."

Roland turned to look at Mokuba and he said, "What happened that made you mad enough to fight someone?"

Mokuba looked around the room and then he said, "I can't talk about it now." Then he ran upstairs to his room. Seto said, "I'll go talk to him." So he went upstairs and he knocked on Mokuba's door, when Mokie opened it, Seto said, "Can we talk?"

Mokuba walked over and stood looking out the window and Seto went inside, closed the door, and said, "Mokie, what's wrong?"

Mokuba then said, "Kenny, the one I beat up was saying that his father said, that Joey's sister should have stayed away, she doesn't deserve to be able to come back and pretend to care about her daughter, so I hit him and I'll do it again if he opens his mouth again."

Seto walked over to where Mokie was, he put his arm around him, and he said, "Listen, people are going to talk and yes sometimes it isn't very nice, but you can't go around fighting everyone who says something that you don't like."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and when Seto opened it, Joey stood and he asked, "Seto, what's going on, why Mokuba was fighting?"

Seto let him in and when he closed the door, he said, "If we tell you, you can't go off half cocked looking for someone to beat up." Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Alright I promise; now why was Mokie fighting."

Mokuba told Joey, you could cut the silence with a knife, then Mokie said, "Seto told me that sometimes people talk and that we can't go out looking for a fight just because we don't like what they say, is he right?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said, "That's right, then he turned to leave and Seto stopped him and said, "Come on, let's go so that you can cool off." Then Seto opened the door and Mokie said, "I'm sorry for fighting, I promise that if Kenny says anything I'll ignore him and walk away."

Joey stopped and he turned around and looked at Mokie and he said, "What you did today to defend Serenity, it was really nice, and if it happens again, come to either your brother or me and we'll take care of it." Then he and Seto left and went back downstairs.

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Who in the hell is this kids father and how did he know that Rene was coming here and that she had a daughter?"

Roland walked up then and he heard what Joey said, and Roland turned to Joey and he said, "That's one thing that I'm going to find out, I need you both to leave it to me and don't and I mean don't try to find out who it is by yourselves." Joey said, "We'll stay out of it, but if you can't find out who the man is, then I'm going to do it."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Serenity was holding Amber when she and Helga came out of the kitchen and they heard what Joey told Roland, Helga took hold of her arm and took her back into the kitchen before Serenity could react.

Serenity said, "I knew that it was going to be hard coming back here, but I never knew that it would result in someone getting hurt."

Helga said, "Serenity please sit down, now listen to me, people especially adults can be cruel when they talk about someone else.

Yes their children pick up on it and sometimes they repeat what they heard their parent's say, what happened today, won't be the first or the last, what you've got to be is brave enough to face what people say."

Serenity held Amber to her chest and she said, "I understand, but I don't want my daughter to have to suffer because of something that her grandmother did, if this is what's going to happen, then maybe I'd better go back to Germany, I know that Chester will let me stay there until I can find a job."

Helga wanted to paddle her butt for what she was saying, but instead Helga said, "Every time life gets tough, we can run and hide or we have to face it head on.

And we have to prove that we're strong enough to fight for what we know is right, that's what you are going to do, so no more talk about running away, alright."

Just then, Joey, Seto and Roland walked into the kitchen and Joey knew that something was going on and he walked over to Serenity and he knelt down in front of her and asked, "What's going on?"

"I heard what you were talking about, what Mokuba did and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Then she looked up at Roland and she said, "When you find out who this kid's father is I want to confront him and find out how he knows about me."

Joey stood up and said, "NO! I won't let you do that, Rene; you don't know who this man is or what he'll try to do if you confront him." Serenity sat there holding her daughter to her breast, and she said, "Joey, if I don't do this then I'll never be able to hold my head up again, I won't let my daughter pay for something that that bitch did, I want this to stop right here and now."

Roland then said, "Joseph your sister is right, she has to stand up and face this or it'll control her life forever, besides I'll be there beside her." Then Roland walked out of the kitchen and went to the den to call the only person who just might know what the hell is going on

Seto walked over to where Joey was and he said, "This is one thing that she has to do, you won't always be around to protect her or Amber.

If she can't stand up to this, she'll be running for the rest of her life and what is it going to do to Amber?" Then Mokuba walked into the kitchen and he heard what they were talking about and Serenity looked up and saw him and she said, "Mokuba, please come here."

When Mokie walked over to where Serenity was sitting and as he sat down next to her, Serenity reached out, touched his face, and said, "What you did today was very sweet, but if I hear that you did anything like this again, I'll beat your ass, do you understand me?"

Mokuba nodded his head, then he softly said, "I couldn't let him get away with talking about you like that, you're Joey's sister and Amber's mother and we all love you."

Serenity kissed his cheek, he turned bright red, and she said, "Thank you, but please promise me that you won't get into anymore fights." Mokuba then said, "I try, but if anyone starts talking about you or Amber, I can't promise that I won't try to stop them."

Helga went over and she stood beside Mokie and she put her arm around him and she said, "Listen to me, if anyone starts talking about either Serenity or Amber, I want you to call me and let me know and I'll come down to the school and I'll put an end to it, but no more fighting."

Mokuba looked up at Helga and said, "Alright, I'll do that." Then Amber started fussing, and Serenity smiled down at her and she said, "I think someone needs changing." She got up and she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her room.

In the Den:

Roland put in a call to Germany to Chester McGovern, when Chester came on the line Roland said, "Did you have a man working for you by the name of Joshua Mitchell?"

Chester then said, "Yes, he was working for my Company, but I fired him when I found out that he was embezzling money from one of the smaller companies I owned."

Roland then asked, "Did he know about Serenity and her mother?"

Chester then said, "Not that I know, but then he could of, he was at our home a couple of times for dinner."

Roland then asked, "Was his family with him?"

Chester then said, "No, I wasn't aware that he was married, on his résumé he said that he was single, why?"

Roland then told Chester what happen, Chester was outraged, and he said, "I hope that you do something to that piece of shit and that he's made to pay for what he did."

Roland then said, "Oh I plan on doing just that, thanks for answering my questions." Chester then said, "How's Serenity doing?" Roland told him, "I'll have her call you and she can tell you about her daughter, by the way, her brother Joseph named her Amber Marie." Then Roland hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen.

When Roland walked back into the kitchen, he found that Serenity had come back from changing Amber, Serenity looked at him and she said, "Did you find out who the kids father is?" He nodded his head and then he said, "His father worked for Chester until he fired him for embezzling funds from one of Chester's smaller companies."

Serenity said, "What is the man's name?" Roland said, "His name is Joshua Mitchell, why do you know who he is?"

Serenity closed her eyes then she said, "I know him, he had dinner several times with Chester and my mother, and he did seem to be quite friendly with her."

Joey then said, "That bastard, I'll make him damn sorry for what he did to Rene." Roland then said, "Joseph, you'll stay out of it, we don't know anything about this man, I'm going to check him out, then I'll come up with someway to make him sorry for what he said to his wife and son."

"Wife and son, he told my mother that he was single, that's why she liked him, because he showed her more attention then Chester did." Serenity said.

Helga then said, "I think that this slime ball needs to be taken down a few pegs and I'd love to have a conversation with his wife about what he was doing when he was in Germany."

Serenity looked at her and she said, "I'm with you." Then she looked at Roland and she said, "When are we going to confront him?"

Roland then said, "Not until I've checked him out, then and only then will you be able to talk to him, I don't want you hurt by this man."

So then, Helga said, "Alright, now that we've found out about who this man is, I think that it's time that I started cooking dinner, and Serenity do you want to help?" Serenity smiled at her and she then looked at Joey and said, "Will you please take care of Amber while Helga and I cook dinner?"

Joey smiled as he took Amber and he said, "I guess we'd better leave and let them cook, or they just might make us help." Amber laughed and reached for Joey's hair but he caught her hand and kissed it and he said, "Not this time, lets go outside and look at the flowers."

So then, the men and Amber left the kitchen, Helga, and Serenity started fixing dinner, Helga said, "When you and Roland go talk to this man, I'm coming too; I want to get my hands on him and make him sorry for talking trash." Serenity laughed and then they got busy and started cooking.

When the men left the kitchen, Joey was holding Amber and he looked at Seto and he said, "I hope that this man learns that he can't go around talking trash about other people." Seto then said, "Don't worry, Roland will make him understand that and then some."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

As Roland read the report on Joshua Mitchell, he was outraged when he read where Mitchell had embezzled millions from several different Companies until McGovern and he caught him because he wasn't able to embezzle money from Chester's Company, and he left Germany with the promise never to go back there again.

When Roland was done reading the report, he closed the file, then he went to the kitchen and as he sat down at the table, Serenity looked at him and she asked, "Did you find out what you needed to know?"

Roland then said, "Yes and a whole lot more, now all I have to do is come up with a plan for you to confront Mitchell and get him to confess what he had been doing and to let his wife hear everything he says."

Joey then said, "How do I know that Rene will be safe when she talks to that bastard?" Roland then said, "She won't be alone, not only will I be with her, Travis will be there too."

Joey looked at Roland and he asked, "Who in the hell is Travis?"

Helga then said, "Joseph, there is no need to be rude, Travis is one of Roland's best friends and he's the best man for the job, your sister will be safe."

Joey apologized for being rude, but then he said, "I lost my sister once and I swore that if I found her I'd never lose her again, that's why I'm acting like an over protective older brother."

Roland then said, "I understand how you feel, but like I said before, Serenity will be alright, it's that no good bastard we're after."

Then Amber started fussing and Serenity laughed and said, "Someone's hungry." Helga chuckled and she said, "I'll get a couple jars of baby food and warm them for you to give to her."

So as Rene was feeding Amber, Roland was in the living room, he was calling Travis and as he told him, why he was calling, Joey looked at his sister and he looked at Seto and whispered, "I still don't like her going alone, but I trust Roland and so I'll stop worrying."

It has been three days since Roland read the report, and today Travis arrived and they decided that tomorrow they'd go confront Mitchell, and then his wife would know where he got the money for their fancy clothes, house and cars.

The next morning, Travis called Mitchell and pretended he was a client and he needed to meet with him at his house, he had a big business deal he wanted Mitchell's help with.

When they got to the Mitchell house, Roland knocked on the door, a woman answered the door, and she asked, "Who are you?"

Travis said, "My name is Stan Olsen, I have an appointment to speak to your husband, this is my brother and his daughter, they just got into town right before my meeting. I hope that it won't be an inconvenience them being here."

Mrs. Mitchell said, "My name is Nancy and it'll be alright, they can sit here while you talk to my husband, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to his Office." Travis followed Mrs. Mitchell while Roland and Serenity sat in the living room and waited.

When Joshua shook Travis's hand, Travis said, "I heard such great things about you Mr. Mitchell, that's why I'm here, I need someone who is business savvy."

Joshua said, "Please sit down, and would you like a cup of coffee?" Travis said, "No thank you, can we get down to business, I have to be in Europe in two hours, so after our meeting I'm going right to the airport."

So Joshua asked Travis, "What kind of business do you have?" Travis opened his case and he took out a file, handed it to Joshua, and said, "This will explain everything."

When Joshua opened the file and started reading he stood up and shouted, "What in the hell is this about, who in the hell are you?"

At the same time Joshua was reading what was in the file, in the living room, Roland was telling Nancy exactly why they were there. At first, she didn't believe him, then he handed her a duplicate file to her and as she read it, tears ran down her face.

Then the door to the Office burst open and Travis came out with Joshua tied up and when they walked into the living room, Nancy stood up and looked at her husband and said, "Tell me that what I just read is wrong, please tell me."

When he didn't say a thing, Nancy went over and slapped him across the face and she said, "It's all been a façade, a lie, our marriage has meant nothing to you?"

Joshua looked at Serenity and he said, "Who in the hell is she?" Serenity said, "I'm the daughter of the woman you tried to get in bed with, that's who I am, oh yeah, the next time you tell anyone that I'm not fit to be a mother, I'll break your damn neck."

Nancy then asked her, "What do you mean?" Serenity then said, "Your husband told your son that I shouldn't have come back here, and that I wouldn't be a good mother."

"Joshua why would you say that about her, you don't even know her?"

Joshua then said, "Her mother told me that she abandoned her baby because she didn't want to raise a bastard, so she sent her daughter to be raised by her brother who lives here in Domino."

Serenity nearly came apart at the seams, she started towards Joshua, but Roland put his hand on her arm and said, "Hey, he's not worth it. He's nothing but a fraud who has to steal money in order to give his family things he thinks they want so that they'll love him."

Serenity sat down and took a deep breath and then Travis said, "Well want do we do with this slime ball?"

Nancy said, "You can throw his ass in prison for the rest of his life, he is no longer welcome in my house." When Joshua started to say something, Nancy said, "You keep your mouth shut, I never needed your money, this house was given to me by my parents and they left me with enough money so that Kenny and I will be alright."

Roland then said, "Your husband isn't going to be arrested, but if I were him I'd leave Domino and never come back."

Travis then said, "I'll make damn sure that this piece of trash gets thrown out with the rest of the garbage." Then he left dragging Joshua behind him.

Nancy then looked at Serenity and she said, "I want to apologize for what that bastard said, and I promise you that my son will apologize to you personally tomorrow."

Roland held out his had and as Nancy shook it he said, "Thank you for talking to us and I hope that now you and your son will be alright."

Nancy then said, "Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine." Then Roland and Serenity left and as they walked out to the car, Roland's cell phone rang, "Roland here." Travis then said, "Pick me up on the edge of town, I sent that piece of trash running out of town, I don't think we'll hear from him again."

Roland laughed and said, "We'll be right there." Roland drove to where Travis was and as he climbed into the car, Serenity said, "Thank you both, if it weren't for your help I don't know what I would have done."

Travis reached over and as he put his hand on her shoulder he said, "Your welcome, it's always good when we can put one more slime ball out of business."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

When they got back to the Manor, Serenity got out of the car, she stood there beside the two men who helped her, and she said, "I want to thank both of you, if it weren't for your help I don't know what I would have done.

I never wanted my daughter hurt because of something that her grandmother did, and if I couldn't stop the rumors she would of, so thanks again."

Travis went over to where she was standing and he gave her a hug and said, "You're more then welcome, now why don't we go inside and you can introduce me to your daughter."

When the door opened and they walked in, Joey was sitting on the living room floor and Amber was taking her first steps towards her Uncle who was encouraging her to walk, Serenity stood there beside Roland and Travis and she had tears of happiness running down her face.

She then whispered, "That's what I'm thanking you both for, I'm able to see my daughter take her first steps, and I'll be here to see her grow up to a young lady."

Amber looked back and when she saw her mommy she said, "Mama." Serenity's eyes filled with tears and Joey looked at her and said, "Yes Amber, that's your mommy." Serenity hurried over and as she bent down to pick Amber up, Serenity saw that Seto was videotaping and she whispered, "Thank you." Seto said, "You're welcome."

Roland and Travis walked into the room, Serenity walked over to them, and she smiled at Travis and said, "This is my daughter Amber Marie." Amber smiled at Travis and he said, "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother when she grows up."

Joey and Seto walked over to where they were and Travis said, "Joseph, you are a very good Uncle for raising Amber, most men would have walked away, but you didn't and that makes you special in my book."

Seto put his arm around Joey as he turned blood red from hearing Travis compliment him for raising his niece, Joey said, "Where else would I be, when I found out that my sister had died in child birth, I couldn't turn her daughter away, it was the only thing that reminded me of Rene.

Don't get me wrong I love Amber and I would do anything for her, she was almost like a daughter to me, but every night I would show her a picture of Serenity and I'd tell her, that's your mommy, she loves you with all her heart and someday you'll be able to see her."

Helga came out of the kitchen and she said, "How'd it go?" Serenity said, "Let's just say that Joshua isn't going to be coming back to Domino and his wife is filing for divorce as we talk."

Helga walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she said, "Everyone get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready, and Travis you're staying and eating dinner." Travis walked over, gave Helga a hug, and said, "Thanks, it isn't everyday that I get a home cooked meal."

As they sat down at the table, Amber reached out as if she wanted some of the food they were eating and Travis took his teaspoon and gave her a little of his mashed potatoes with gravy and as she tasted it, she smiled her toothless smile and reached for some more.

Serenity said, "Is it alright to give that to her?" Helga laughed and said, "Hon, its fine." Then as Travis started to eat some of the fried chicken, Amber reached out for a piece and he said, "Helga, do you have a grinder, if you do can you grind some of this chicken for this little one."

Helga smiled and took some of the chicken to the kitchen and she ground some up, brought it back to the table, gave it to Serenity, and said, "Just give her a small amount, let her get use to it, if she likes it give her a little more."

As Amber was eating the ground chicken, Joey said, "She's got your appetite sis, she'll eat about anything." Serenity stuck her tongue out at him and then she laughed and said, "You know you're right, she does."

Travis said, "Every child loves food, not that store bought jar stuff, she's old enough to eat more table food, just make sure that you make any meat ground up and she'll be eating by herself in no time."

Later after they were through eating, Serenity took Amber upstairs to change her and give her a bath, as she was playing in the water, she smiled as Amber splashed the water and when it splashed on her, and Amber would giggle. When it was time to get her out, Amber fussed a little and Serenity would say, "It's time for little ones to be in bed, so lets stop fussing and we'll go downstairs and tell everyone goodnight, then we'll come back up here and I'll sing you a song so you can go to sleep."

After everyone gave Amber a kiss and hug, Serenity took her upstairs, gave her a bottle and sang the Winnie the Pooh song to her and soon Amber was fast asleep. Serenity looked down at her sleeping daughter and she gave thanks to god for letting her come back and be with her daughter, her brother and their new family.

While Serenity was upstairs getting Amber ready for bed, the phone rang and when Roland answered it, it was Chester and he said, "Will you please tell Serenity that her mother was found guilty and will have to spend the rest of her life in prison here."

Roland listened to what Chester was saying and he didn't want to be the one to give Serenity this news, but he also knew that she deserved to know about her mother. Roland thanked Chester for calling and he said, "I'll have Serenity call you later." Chester thanked him and then the line went dead and Roland hung up the receiver.

Helga asked, "Who was that?" Roland looked back towards the stairs and when he didn't see Serenity, he said, "That was Chester and he wants Serenity to know about her mother."

"What about my mother?" Serenity asked.

Roland walked over to Serenity and he said, "Lets go outside, I have a message from Chester." They walked outside and when Roland told her what Chester had said, Serenity' eyes filled with tears and then she wiped them off and said, "She got what's coming to her, she hurt so many people so what if she's going to spend the rest of her life in prison, I don't care."

Then Roland held out his arms and she went to him and Roland held her as she cried, then she looked up at him and she said, "Am I a bad person for feeling this way?"

Roland said, "No, your mother did some really bad things not only to you but to Joseph and to your daughter and then she tried to take over Chester's business, so she deserves to pay for that."

They came back inside and she walked over, sat down next to Joey, and told him what Chester said, and they held each other and then Joey said, "Are you going to be alright?" She kissed him and said, "Yes I will, I have Amber, you and our new family what more could I wish for."

Helga walked over, she knelt down in front of them, and she said, "If either of you need to talk, just let me know or your sister is right, all of you are part of our family."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

When Serenity was living in Germany, she had tutors teach her, she had completed all her high school classes, and she passed all her subjects with a 4.0 grade average.

She wanted to go to College in Domino, but she said that she didn't think that she was smart enough, and when Joey heard her, he said, "If you ever say that again I'll take you over my knee and beat your butt do you hear me!" She laughed and said, "Yes I hear you, and I won't say that again."

Another thing that bothered her was that Amber being two years old, she didn't have any children her own age to interact with, so she asked Helga, "Is there a good Day Care Center that I can enroll Amber in?"

Helga smiled at her and said, "I know of a really good one, I'll call and make an appointment for you to take Amber to and you can see if it is right for Amber."

Serenity hugged Helga and then as she was changing Amber she said, "Guess what, tomorrow you're going to go see other little children and if mommy likes the place, you might be going there and playing with the children."

Amber waved her arms, kicked her fat little legs, and gurgled, Serenity laughed, and she gave her a hug and kiss.

So the next day, Joey and Helga took Serenity and Amber to the Domino Day Care Center and Serenity met Mrs. Nelson and she instantly loved her. Mrs. Nelson told Serenity all about the center and the people working there, then Joey looked up and saw Tea and he waved to her.

Tea came over and Amber held her arms up for Tea to hold her and Serenity smiled down at her daughter and as Tea picked her up, Amber reached up and touched Tea's face and Mrs. Nelson said, "Well it seems that your daughter likes our best employee."

Joey then said, "Tea and I grew up together and when my sister came to live with me, Tea was one of my friends to welcome her to Domino."

Serenity filled out the papers that Mrs. Nelson gave her, Serenity looked at on of the questions and she then looked at Joey who came over and when he read question 4. Who is the child's father.

He went over and said something to Helga who came over and she softly said, "Just put down, father isn't in Amber's life. Then Joey gave his sister Amber's inoculation papers from her pediatrician, who wrote down all the childhood inoculations that Amber had.

Mrs. Nelson then said, "We'll look forward to seeing Amber Marie tomorrow morning." Serenity shook her hand and as they left to go home, Serenity looked down at her daughter and she said, "Tomorrow you're going to meet lots of children and have lots of fun." Amber smiled up at her mommy, clapped her hands, and kicked her chubby legs and Joey said, "Sis, she's really growing, soon she'll be walking."

Serenity looked at him and she said, "I know she is, but I just want to enjoy her being this age for a little while longer." She gave Amber a kiss and whispered, "Don't grow up to fast, okay?" Amber then touched Serenity's face as if to say, all right.

When they got home, Amber was fussy so Serenity took her upstairs and changed her diaper and as she was carrying her downstairs to get her some lunch, she walked into the kitchen and Helga who was fixing sandwiches for everyone turned around and said, "Is Amber ready for her lunch?"

Amber started jabbering as if to say, "Yes I am." They both started laughing and as Helga got out some vegetables and some cold chicken, she got out the grinder and ground the chicken and then put it with the vegetables and warmed them in the microwave and when she sat the plate down in front of Serenity, and Amber was already reaching out to get some.

Serenity laughed and said, "Just a minute, we need to put your bib on first." By the time, she was finished, Amber had eaten every bit of her lunch, then Helga gave Serenity a bottle to give for Amber, and soon she was fast asleep.

Serenity looked down at her daughter and she said, "Sometimes I still think it's a dream and that if I open my eyes it'll all go away." Helga came over, put her arm around Serenity, gave her a hug, and said, "This is the real thing and you're one hell of a good mother and when she grows up she'll be the first one to tell you that."

Later on that day while Amber was sleeping, Roland knocked on her bedroom door and Serenity opened it and Roland asked her, "What subjects were you thinking of taking?" She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to take a couple of classes of Childhood Development and maybe a class in Psychology, why?"

Roland then asked her, "Would it bother you if you went to a Community College for a couple of years?" She told him, "No it wouldn't, is there a Community College near here?"

Roland then handed her some brochures from Domino Community College and then he said, "The numbers on the bottom of those brochures if you'd like to call them and see if they have the classes you are thinking of taking."

Serenity gave him a hug, kissed his cheek, and thanked him for bringing the brochures to her, then she said, "Amber's enrolled at the Domino Day Care Center." Roland smiled and said, "She'll have lots of fun playing with children her own age." Then he noticed that something was bothering her and he asked her, "What's wrong?"

She then told him about the question asking about Amber's father and how both Joey and Helga told her just to put the father's not in Amber's life, did I do right?"

Roland hugged her and said, "Both of them were right, they don't need to know the circumstances behind Amber's birth, all they need to know if she's had all her baby shots and nothing else."

She thanked him again for the brochures and as he started to leave she said, "Thank you again for all you've done not only for Amber and me but for Joey too." He said, "You're very welcome." Then he left and she started looking at the brochures.

That evening after dinner, Serenity was sitting on the floor playing with Amber when all of a sudden Amber crawled over to the coffee table, pulled she up, and walked over to her mommy. Everyone smiled as they watched Amber and when Serenity took Amber in her arms she said, "You're getting to be a big girl." Amber kissed Serenity's cheek and then she said, "Me luv mommy."

Well that did it; Serenity hugged her and said, "Mommy loves you too." Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes and Joey said as he wiped his face, "It won't be very long and she'll be talking a mile a minute."

Amber looked at her Uncle and started jabbering and waving her hands as if to say, hey, I can do that now. Roland laughed and said, "I think she's telling you that she can do that now." Serenity smiled at her daughter and then she said, "Blow a kiss to everyone; it's time for your bath."

Amber brought her little hand to her mouth and blew kissed to everyone, they blew them back to her, and they all said "Goodnight Amber." Serenity got up off the floor and picked Amber up and carried her upstairs and as she got the bath water ready, she was taking the diaper off Amber and she said, "Is mommy's little princess ready for her bath?" Amber surprised her mom by saying, "Yes."

As Serenity looked down at her sleeping little girl, she closed her eyes and gave thanks to God for allowing her to be there with her daughter, her brother and her new family. Then she went and got ready for bed and as she lay there, she looked over the brochures that Roland had gotten for her.

So the next morning after breakfast, Serenity got Amber and herself ready and with Joey taking them, Serenity enrolled Amber in Day Care, and she went to Domino Community College and enrolled herself in two classes.

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

_**Just when Serenity thought that her life was going great, she had her daughter, brother and family what more could anyone want, her happiness was about to come to a screeching halt, the grandfather of Amber was about to make an entrance and it wasn't going to be pretty.**_

This morning when Serenity awoke, Amber was in her crib playing with one of her favorite books that her Uncle Joey had given her. She got up and walked over and smiled at Amber who held up her arms, for her mommy to pick her up, then changing Amber, they went downstairs to get breakfast.

As Amber was eating her breakfast, Helga gave Rene a cup of coffee and she said, "Remember that tonight you have a date to go to the movies with Mokuba." I smiled at her and said, "I remember."

Just then, Mokuba, Seto and Joey all walked into the kitchen and as they sat down at the table, Serenity looked at Mokie and they both blushed to the delight of our brothers. Helga must have given then the look, because they both stopped what they were doing and we all had a very pleasant breakfast.

Serenity then took Amber upstairs, changed her, and got her dressed, and then she changed her own clothes, got the diaper bag and her backpack, and started back down the stairs.

Roland came in from outside and said, "The cars ready." Then he took Amber from me and we walked outside and as I got into the car, he gave me Amber and then he drove us to the Day Care and after I dropped Amber off, Roland took me to Domino Community College. As Serenity got out of the car she said, "Thanks for the ride." He gave me a hug and then he drove off.

I love going to College and learning new things everyday, I especially love the Childhood Development Class I was talking. The Instructor was a retired Nurse and she was great in teaching us about children.

When the class let out, Mrs. Benton asked to talk to me. "Serenity, I wanted to tell you that you are one of my favorite students, you really participate in every discussion and your grades are up in the ten percentile range."

I thanked her and then she asked me, "Would you be willing to help a couple of the other students who are having trouble understanding some of the things that I've been teaching?"

I told her, "I'd love to." Then she said, "Next Monday, maybe you could stay a little later and I can introduce you to the ones having trouble."

I told her, "I'll talk to my brother and see if he can pick up my daughter from Day Care that day and that way I can stay later." She told me, "That would be great." Then I left to get to my next class.

When I was ready to leave, Joey was there to pick me up and as he drove over to the Day Care Center, I told him what my Instructor asked me and he said, "Sure I can pick up Amber for you, sis you're really loving going back to school aren't you."

I smiled and told him, "Yes, I really love to learn and this Childhood Development Class is going to help me as Amber gets older." When we got home, Joey carried Amber inside and I followed behind them. When we got to the living room, Serenity saw that Chester was there along with Solomon, the tension could be cut with a knife, and Serenity said, "What's going on?"

Roland then said, "Do you know someone by the name, Douglas Hammond Sr.?"

I nearly fainted when he said that name, if it weren't for Seto grabbing hold of me I probably would of hit the floor. Helga took Amber from Joey and he ran over and said, "Rene, what's wrong?"

Tears were running down my face as I looked at my brother and said, "He's Amber's grandfather."

Roland then said, "A man called Kaiba Corp. today and asked to speak to Serenity Wheeler, they put the call into my Office and I asked him, what he wanted. He then said he wanted to see his granddaughter."

Serenity was frantic and Joey said, "Don't worry; he won't get near you or Amber." I looked at him and said, "How did he find us?"

Roland then said, "I asked him that exact question and he told me, he had tracked down your mother and he went to Germany and when Chester refused to talk to him.

Chester then said, "He discovered where your mother was and somehow got them to let him see her, then your mom told him where you were and well that's how he knew."

Amber started fussing and Helga put her down and she walked over to me and as I took her into my arms, she reached up and wiped the tears from my face and I decided that I was going to fight to keep my baby. I smiled and kissed her and said, "Mommy's alright baby."

She smiled at me and said, "Me to mommy." We all laughed and then Joey took Amber so that I could get off the floor and then she reached for me and as I took her in my arms I turned to Roland and I said, "I'm going to need a really good lawyer, Douglas isn't going to get his hands on my daughter, without a fight."

Chester then said, "If you'll let me, I'll get my best team of lawyers on this, we'll find out what's going on, that man has something up his sleeves and I'll bet it has to do with money and lots of it."

Roland looked at Serenity and he said, "I agree with Chester, this man doesn't want Amber, he just wants the money that he thinks he can get you to pay to make him leave and never come back, well that's not what he's going to get I promise you."

Solomon then walked over to Joey and he said, "Do you still have that letter that Mary gave me to give to you?"

Joey said, "It's up in my room, why?"

Solomon then said, "It's got the date on it that will prove that she gave it to you and if this man thinks that there's someway of making it look like Rene knew about Amber, then he'll do it, even if it means lying about it."

Serenity was holding Amber, she went over and sat down on the couch, and as she held Amber to her breast, she said, "Mom told me that when I found out my baby was born dead; she paid Darrell to leave and never come back.

What if this man can prove that my baby was alive, can he use that to take her away from me?"

Joey went over and as he sat down next to her, he said, "Listen, let Chester get his lawyers here and they can sort through all the legal stuff, right now you need to keep calm or Amber is going to pick up on it and she's going to be crying all the time."

Helga smiled at Rene and she said, "Listen to your brother, he knows from experience that this little one will know when her mommy is upset and she'll be upset too, so why don't we go get something for Amber to snack on and forget any of this happened."

When they left the room Solomon asked, "Do we have enough proof that Serenity didn't know about her baby to keep that man from taking Amber from her or not?"

Chester then said, "I'll call and have two of my best lawyers come here, they can be here tomorrow, but in the mean time, Roland can we speak to one of Kaiba Corp. lawyers and see where we stand?"

Roland then said, "First thing in the morning, I'll have a meeting set up, but in the meantime, Chester I want you to stay here with us, there's no need to get a hotel room."

Chester thanked Roland and then he said, "That baby is not going to be taken from her mommy, I promise you."

That evening as they all sat down to dinner, Amber kept looking at Chester and she's smile and hold out one of her chicken fingers for him to taste, and Chester would pretend to eat it, that would cause Amber to start giggling and that would make the rest of them laugh.

Chester then said, "You're one very special little angel aren't you?" Amber smiled at him and said, "Me Amber." Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she heard her daughter and as she wiped them away she said, "That's right, you're Amber."

After dinner, they were all sitting in the living room, Chester was talking to Solomon and Roland when they heard Amber let out a squeal and they turned around to see Joey on his knees and Amber sitting on his back and he was moving around pretending he was a horse.

Chester laughed and said, "I will do everything I can do to keep that man from trying to take Amber from her mother, it makes me happy to know that Serenity isn't anything like her mother."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

After dinner, Mokuba went to talk to Serenity and he said, "Listen if you want we can go to the movies some other time, I understand that with all that's been happening that you might want to stay home."

Serenity smiled at him and she said, "No I'd really like to go out with you." Then she kissed his cheek and poor Mokie blushed redder then a tomato. Joey and Seto saw what was going on and Joey said, "Let's go with them, I know that Helga will take care of Amber."

Seto nodded that he agreed and then Joey walked over to where Mokie and Rene was and he said, "Do you care if Seto and I go too?"

Serenity could have kissed him for offering and Mokie said, "That would be great, do you and Seto want to see Marley and Me with us?" Seto came over and he said, "I haven't been to a movie in a long time, but that sounds like a good movie."

Helga came out of the kitchen and when she saw the four of them talking, so she went over and asked, "What's going on?"

Mokie told her, "Seto and Joey are going to come to the movies with Rene and me." Helga then said, "I'll take care of Amber tonight, if that's alright with Serenity." Serenity went over and hugged her and she said, "Thanks for offering, Amber loves you."

Roland, Solomon and Chester were talking and then Solomon said, "I wonder what's going on over there?" Roland got up and walked over and he asked, "What's going on?"

Helga told him, "The kids are going to the movies and Amber's going to stay with us." Roland smiled at Amber and he said, "So it's just you and us old people" Amber smiled and then she started jabbering and they all laughed.

So Serenity took Amber upstairs, gave her a bath and got her change into her pajamas, then she changed clothes herself and as they were walking down the stairs, they met Mokuba and he said, "You look really pretty Serenity."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." Joey and Seto were right behind them and Seto whispered to Joey, "You look very handsome tonight." That caused Joey to almost bust out laughing, but as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Helga looked at both Seto and Joey as if to say, behave yourselves or else.

When they got ready to go, Serenity looked at the men on the floor playing with her daughter and she said, "Look, their on the floor acting like kids."

Helga put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and then she said, "Alright, I want all of you to go have fun."

When they got outside, Victor smiled at Serenity and he bowed and said, "I'm your driver for this evening, where do you wish to go?" Serenity giggled like a school girl and she said, "We want to go to the Domino Movie Theater, please."

When Joey heard her giggle tears filled his eyes and he whispered to Seto, "I haven't heard her laugh like that since she's been here, its such a beautiful sound."

They all got into the Limousine and Victor drove them to the Domino Movie Theater, as he opened the door and they all got out, Victor said, "Just call when you're ready to go home." _**(Little did they know that a man that Douglas Hammond Sr. had hired was following them.)**_

Seto paid for the tickets and as they got inside, Joey went directly to the concession stand and bought a box of Dots, a box of Snow Caps and a huge drink. They three of them chuckled and Serenity said, "That's my brother, he loves to eat and it doesn't matter if it's sweets he'll eat almost anything."

When the movie was over, and they got outside, Mokie and Rene were holding hands. Everyone was crying because the ending was sad, then Seto took out his cell, called, and asked Victor to come get them. Victor said, "I'll be right there."

That's when Seto noticed a strange man looking at Serenity and he whispered, "Joey, that man over there, he's been staring at your sister ever since we got out."

Before Joey could react, Victor got there and when he noticed that Joey was agitated he asked, "What's wrong?" When Seto told him about some strange looking man staring at Joey's sister, Victor said, "Get into the car now."

Then he drove them back to the Manor, on the way Victor called and told Roland what Seto told him and Roland said, "I bet that old bastard hired someone to follow Serenity, and then he thanked Victor."

When they got into the living room, Serenity smiled as she saw her sleeping daughter and she went over and to Helga and said, "How was she?" Helga smiled at her and said, "She was a little angel."

Serenity then picked up her daughter and went upstairs, put laid her in the crib, and then she went and change clothes and got ready for bed. As she lay there, she was so happy, she couldn't remember having such a good time, and Mokuba was really cute. Serenity turned off the light and went to sleep.

Back downstairs:

Roland told Chester, "Tonight Seto saw a man watching Serenity; I bet that Hammond hired someone to follow them, but why."

Chester then said, "Do you think that tomorrow Serenity and Amber had better stay home, just until we can find out what Hammond wants?"

Roland agreed with him and he then said, "In the morning I'll have a Joseph with her, I don't want to scare her, but she has a right to know what's going on."

Then there was a knock at the door and when Helga answered it, Don one of the guards gave her an envelope saying, "This was left at the gate for Miss Serenity."

Helga thanked him and then she brought the envelope over and gave it to Roland, who said, "It's probably from Hammond." Chester then said, "I think that we should read it first, I don't want Serenity stressed out by what's in that letter."

Roland looked at Helga and she said, "I agree with Chester." About that, time both Seto and Joey came over to see what was going on, and when he heard them talking about a letter to his sister, Joey said, "I want to know what that man has to say, please open it."

Roland opened the envelope and then he started reading it. This is what the letter said:

Miss Wheeler:

My name is Douglas Hammond Sr.; my son is the father of your child. When your mother intimidated my son into taking that large sum of money to abandon you and the child, it took a toll on him and he committed suicide.

I am here to get custody of my grandchild and when the Court reads the letter that your evil mother gave my son, I know that I'll be awarded sole custody of your child.

I hold no animosity towards you, but solely towards what your mother did, in order to make my son's life worthwhile, I'm going to raise his child to know who his or her father was.

This is the only time I will contact you, my Attorney is at this time is petitioning the Court for a date so that I can show that your mother kept my grandchild from his father simply because she was a vindictive woman. My Attorney will be in contact with you.

Douglas Hammond Sr.

When Roland was through reading it, Joseph was so angry that he wanted to go find this Hammond and beat the hell out of him. Joey said, "What gives that son-of-a-bitch the right to come into Rene's life and tell her that he was going to petition for sole custody of Amber Marie?"

Then Joseph walked over to the window and as he looked out into the garden, he said, "This is going to destroy her, why can't this man just go away and leave her and Amber alone?"

Helga walked over to Joseph and she said, "Your sister is a lot stronger then you think I know that no matter what, she'll come out fighting."

Roland then said, "Joseph, in the morning I want you and Helga to go talk to Serenity, Helga before they start talking, make an excuse to get Amber out of there, take her to the kitchen and give her something to eat.

Then Joseph you need to talk to your sister, explain what has been going on and if she asks show her the letter, she and Amber have to stay home until this is resolved, you need to get her to understand.

While you're talking to Serenity, Seto and I will be making some phone calls, I want to make damn sure that Hammond's son is legally dead, and then Chester can get his Attorney to investigate and see if Hammond really does have a lawyer petitioning the Courts. I promise you that your sister and Niece will not be leaving this house."

Helga then said, "We all need to get some sleep, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning, Helga went to Joey's room and together they went to talk to Serenity. When Rene opened the door, she was surprised to see both Joey and Helga standing there, and then Joey said, "We need to talk." Helga said, "I'll take Amber downstairs and get her some breakfast."

After Helga left, Serenity said, "Alright what's going on?"

Joey said, "Last night when we were at the movies, Seto noticed some man checking you out and when the man saw Seto looking at him, he took off. Then after you and Amber went to bed, Don on of the guards brought a letter up to the house, it was addressed to you."

Serenity then said, "Why wasn't I told about the man last night, and where is the letter and who is it from?"

Joey said, "Sit down and I'll explain, when Seto told Victor about the man he ordered us to get you and Mokie into the limo and when we got home, Roland and Chester thought it would be best if they checked this man out before telling you about what happened. Rene they are only thinking about you and Amber."

Serenity looked at him and she said, "I know, but it still makes me angry that they didn't give me the chance to decide what to do about the situation."

Joey sat down beside her and then he gave her the letter, when she opened it and read what was written, tears filled her eyes.

Then she said, " If that no good piece of shit, does he really thinks that I'm going to just lie down and let him take my daughter without a fight, well he's going to find out that I'm not some little girl whose afraid of her own shadow, I'm going to fight him."

Joey hugged her and then he said, "Roland and Seto are at Kaiba Corp., they're trying to find out if Hammond's son is really dead, and if he isn't then why is he letting his father do this. Chester is talking to his lawyers to see if Hammond did indeed petition the Court."

Serenity then said, "I guess taking Amber to Day Care and me going to College is out of the question isn't it?"

Joey smiled at her and then he said, "For the time being, Roland wants you and Amber here until this is over." Serenity hugged Joey and said, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and this family, thanks for being the best brother any sister could want."

Joey kissed her cheek and then he said, "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Serenity got up and together they walked downstairs, when they got to the kitchen, Helga was having a conversation with Amber and as Rene and Joey stood there listening they both were laughing, because Amber was jabbering away and Helga was saying, "You don't say or is that right."

At Kaiba Corp.:

Roland called Lester and asked, "How soon can you find out if someone has passed away?" Lester looked at the phone then he said, "Excuse me, will you run that by me one more time."

Roland then said, "I need to know if someone by the name Douglas Hammond Jr. passed away in say the last three years."

Lester said, "I'll try finding out, but it might take a little while, I'll call you back."

Seto was on another line and he called the one person who he was sure could help, but he really didn't want to call him. Seto called Pegasus, and when he heard that voice, Seto cringed. "Kaiba-boy, what can I do for you?"

Seto said, "Max, I need your help, Joey's sister Serenity is being bothered by some crazy man who's trying to take her daughter from her, what I need is to find out if this man's son, the father of the baby is dead like his father claims."

Pegasus then said, "I'll call in a few favors and get back to you, Seto, tell Joseph that I'll do everything I can to find help his sister."

Seto thanked him and hung up the phone, then he went over to Roland and he said, "What did you find out?"

Roland told him and then Seto said, "Pegasus is going to help, god I hated calling him, but he does have one of the most sophisticated computer systems around, if anyone can find out about this matter he can."

Back at the Manor:

Chester had just gotten through talking to his lawyers, and as Phillip told him, "I'll call Judge Walcott and see if he can find out if this Hammond's had his lawyer has petitioned the Court or not, I'll call you back later."

Back at Kaiba Corp.:

Pegasus was the first to find something, he called Seto's private line and when Seto answered it he heard, "Kaiba, I found this person that you're looking for, he lives in Tokyo, here's the address that I found."

Seto thanked him and he said, "I'm going to go there tomorrow and find out if this is the man that Serenity knew." Pegasus then said, "Don't go alone, that part of Tokyo isn't a good place to be caught alone in, take someone who knows the area."

Seto went over to where Roland was and he told him what Pegasus said, Roland agreed that the area wasn't a good place to be walking alone, so Roland said, "I'm going to have Victor go with you, I'll call him and tomorrow the two of you can fly there and speak to this man."

Lester called Roland back and said, "I can't find anything in the Obituaries that says a Douglas Hammond Jr. passed away, are you sure that's his name?" Roland then said, "Please keep looking." Lester said, "Alright."

Back at the Manor:

Roland then called the Manor and talk to Chester, he told him what Pegasus told Seto and Chester asked who the hell is Pegasus?

Roland laughed and he said, "He is a particular thorn in Seto's side, but he does have the best facilities to investigate things and when Seto called him he said that there was a Doug Hammond living in Tokyo, so tomorrow, Victor and Seto are going to go talk to this man."

Roland then asked Chester, "Did you find out anything about this petitioning of the Courts?" Chester said, "My Attorney is still looking into it, he'll call me the minute he finds out anything."

In the living room, Joey and Serenity were sitting on the floor playing with Amber when Mokie walked into the room, he saw Serenity and he blushed, when Joey saw this he had to hide his smile, then Joey said, "How'd it go today at school?"

Serenity looked up and when she saw Mokuba standing there she smiled at him and Amber stood up and she started walking over to where Mokie was sitting, she got to him and she started jabbering and Mokie said, "My day was alright, what's been going on around here?"

Serenity then said, "Last night when we were at the movies, some strange man was watching me and then we find out that he was hired by Amber's grandfather, he then wrote me a letter telling me that he was going to take her from me."

Mokuba then picked Amber up and sat her on his lap and he looked at Serenity and said, "He'll do no such thing, what's Seto and Roland doing about this?"

Roland, Seto and Chester all walked into the room then and Roland said, "Tomorrow your brother and Victor are going to fly to Tokyo to talk to someone who just might be able to help us figure out what the hell is going on."

Serenity then asked, "Who is this person, what's their name?"

Chester walked over and sat down next to her and he said, "Right now, you don't need to know, Seto's going to talk to this person and afterwards you'll know what's going on, I promise."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

When it was almost time for Victor and Seto to leave, Mokuba went up to them and said, "Be careful and come back soon." Seto and Victor both gave him and hug and then Seto looked around the room and saw the faces of his family and when his and Joey's eyes met, they both nodded their heads and then Amber started jabbering something and Serenity said, "Amber says she loves you both."

That caused both Seto and Victor's eyes to tear up and then Roland said, "Lets go, I'll drive both of you to the airport." After they were gone, Serenity looked at her brother and she said, "I still wish that they would of told me who they were looking for."

Joey kissed her and he said, "When they come back, then they'll tell all of us." Chester walked over to where they were and he said, "You have to just be patient and like your brother said, they'll be home and then they can tell you what's going on."

When they got to the airport, Roland hugged Seto and he said, "Be careful and do exactly as Victor tells you, and you'll be just fine."

Victor then shook hands with Roland and he said, "I'll take good care of him." Then they announced their flight was going to take off in twenty minutes, Victor said, "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

When he walked into the bathroom, Victor took out his cell phone and called to numbers and said to each person he called, "The Yanks are coming, meet us at the airport in Tokyo tomorrow." Then he hung up the phone and went back to where Seto and Roland were and then Roland left and went back to the Manor.

Their flight was called and as they boarded the plane, Seto said, "I really hope that this man is Amber's father and that he might be able to help us with his father."

Victor said, "So do I." Then they sat down in their seats and waited for the Flight Attendant to tell them to buckle their seat belts.

When the plane landed in Tokyo, they got their bags and were walking out of the airport to go to the rental care place, when they heard Victor's name come over the public address system, "Victor Dallas, pick up the white courtesy phone."

They walked over to where a white phone was and Victor picked it up and said, "Dallas here."

Then he nodded his head, hung the phone up and turned to Seto and he said, "Two of my old service buddies will be joining us, they are outside waiting for us, lets go."

Seto knew that he could trust Victor with his life so he didn't argue with him, they just walked outside and there standing beside a black Hummer was a black man that looked like a linebacker and this white guy who didn't look like he could fight his way out of a paper bag.

Victor said, "Seto I want to introduce you to Bear and Cheyenne, their two of the best damn friends any man could want."

Seto shook hands with both of them and then Bear said, "Lets go, we've booked a suite at the Hotel Shanghai." They all got into the Hummer and Bear drove to the Hotel, as they checked in, Victor told them both why they were there and he showed them a map of the area that they were going to be going to.

Cheyenne then whistled through his teeth and he said, "Could you of picked a worse place to be going to?"

Bear chuckled and looked at him and said, "What's the matter little man, still scared of the boogie man?"

Victor moved back taking Seto with him and he said, "These two argue all the time, but once in a while it can get pretty hair raising, so lets go sit over here until they've quieted down, shall we."

Seto had seen some of Roland's buddies, but these two were really acting as if they could tear each other apart, then as fast as it started, it was over and Cheyenne said, "Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Seto looked at Victor and they both started laughing and Cheyenne said, "Did I say something funny?"

Victor said, "One of Seto's friends is always hungry and well when you said that, it reminded us of him."

Bear laughed and said to Seto, "Your friends sounds like someone we'd both like to meet."

Victor said, "Maybe when we've completed what we came here to do, you two can come back to Domino with us and Seto can introduce you to Joseph."

When they got back from getting some dinner, Victor said, "We'd better call it a night, I want to get started first thing in the morning, we still have to find out where this Doug Hammond lives."

Early the next morning, Bear called down to room service and asked to have two pots of black coffee brought to Room 23. When the man brought them the coffee, Cheyenne gave him a generous tip, and as they sat drinking the coffee, Victor said, "I guess it's time to get going, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we'll know if we've found the right man."

They drove for about an hour before finding the right address, as Bear parked the Hummer, Victor said, "Let's go." They all got out and as they walked up to the front door, Bear said, "You two stand back", then he knocked on the door.

When the door opened there stood this little girl and she looked so much like Amber only older, and she said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Then they heard a man's voice and he said, "Cassandra Lynn Hammond, what have I told you about being rude to people."

Then the man came to the door and he said, "Can I help you?"

Seto then said, "Are you related to Douglas Hammond Sr.?"

Cassandra said, "That's my grandpa, what have you done with him?"

The man looked at the four men and he said, "My daughter asked you a question, who are you and where is my father?"

Victor then said, "Is there someplace where we can talk privately?"

The man looked at his daughter and said, "Cass, go help your mom please. When she was gone the man said, come in, we can talk in here, now what's going on and what does it have to do with me and my father?"

Victor then said, "My name is Victor Dallas, and we're here to talk about a young woman by the name of Serenity Wheeler, do you know her by any chance?"

The man went white as a ghost and he said, "My name is Douglas Hammond Jr. but I go by Doug, and yes I know Serenity we use to date until on day that bitch that she called mother found out that she was pregnant.

Then she had two men threaten me that if I didn't take the money she was offering me, that these men would kill my father, so I took it and we moved away, why are you asking me about her now?" "Did you take the money?" Seto asked.

Doug said, "Hell no, I loved Serenity, when her mother told me that the baby had been born dead, well I wasn't going to cause her any trouble so I left and my dad got transferred to Tokyo and here's where I've lived ever since."

Victor took an envelope out of his coat pocket and he said, "Your father is in Domino, that's where Serenity and your daughter is living now and he's threatened to take her daughter from her, here is the letter he had delivered to her."

Doug then looked at Victor and he said, "Our daughter, you mean the baby wasn't born dead like her mother told me?"

Seto then said, "We know all about that, what we want to know is why you sent your father to threaten Serenity that if she didn't give her daughter to him he'd make sure that the Court would."

Doug then said, "Listen, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I haven't seen my father since I got married to the mother of that little spit fire you met earlier, he didn't like Donna, said she wasn't good enough for me.

Well after that, I told him to get out and stay out of our lives, that's the last time I saw or talked to him. What's this all about?"

Victor the handed Doug the letter that his father wrote to Serenity and when he was done reading it, he said, "That son-of-a-bitch, what is he trying to do.

There wasn't any letter that her mom gave me, she threatened me face to face, my dad's still trying to break up my marriage, but he won't succeed, what can I do to help?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Back in Domino:

Chester's Attorney finally got back to him and he said, "There isn't any petition in any of the Courts in Domino that has to do with Attempting to get Legal Custody of a child, but one of my Legal Assistants found out that Mr. Hammond was having financial difficulties, in fact he was about to lose his house."

Chester then said, "So I guess that's why Mr. Hammond has come decided to come to Domino, he needs money and he figures that it will be easy to scare my daughter into giving him money so that he'll leave her and my granddaughter alone, well he's in for the fight of his life."

Chester's Attorney then asked, "You keep saying that Miss Wheeler is your daughter, did you adopt her after you and her mother were married?"

Chester told him, "No, but she's been more like a daughter to me, and I'm going to keep that bastard from hurting her and her daughter."

When Chester hung up the phone, he went to find Roland and as he walked into the kitchen he found Roland talking to Helga and when Chester sat down, Roland asked, "Did you find your Attorney find out anything?"

Chester said, "Did he ever, it seems that Mr. Hammond never petitioned the Court, but there is something else, it seems that he's nearly broke and he's about to lose his house, I figure that he's here to try to squeeze money out of Serenity, and I'm going to stop him."

Helga said, "What do you have in mind?"

Roland was about to say something when his cell phone rang and when he answered it, it was Seto, "We found the father of Amber and he's outraged with what his father is trying to do, he's coming back with us to confront his father and put an end to this once and for all."

Roland then told him what Chester's Attorney found out, and Seto whistled, and then he said, "I guess this man has a lot to answer for, how's Serenity doing?"

Roland said, "She's still pretty pissed off that we didn't tell her who you and Victor were going to see, so when you get back I'd watch out."

Seto laughed and then he said, "How's Joey?"

Roland told him, "He's alright, he's trying to keep Serenity off my back, but at times I think that even he's having trouble."

Seto laughed and then he said, "I'll call you when Victor has made arrangements for us to come back and Roland, Bear and Cheyenne are coming with us."

Roland then said, "Great the two trouble makers, why didn't I know that he'd call them, oh well, let me know when your flight leaves and I'll find out when it lands here and I'll be there to bring all of you home."

Seto then said, "Let Joey know about Doug Hammond and that he is coming back with us to confront his father, have him let Serenity know and also tell her that he wants to make things right by stopping his father."

Then Seto said, "I've got to go, Cheyenne is whining about being hungry, it's almost like being home and hearing Joey say that he's hungry."

Roland laughed and then he turned off his phone and he looked at Helga and Chester and said, "They've found Amber's father, he's coming back with them to help stop his father, and Helga, Bear and Cheyenne is coming too."

Just then Joey and Serenity came into the kitchen and she had Amber with her and Serenity said, "This little one is hungry."

Helga got up and she went over to the cupboard and got out a bowl and then she mixed up some Oatmeal and brought it to Serenity to give to Amber.

Serenity thanked her and as she put the bib on Amber, she laughed when Amber was trying to grab the dish and she said, "Hey, give me a minute." Everyone laughed and then Roland said, "Joseph can I talk to you in private."

They walked outside and when Roland told him what was going on, Joseph was so damn angry that he went over and was about to start punching the tree, but Roland grabbed his arm and then he said, "Listen, we can't go off half cocked, we have wait and see what happens when they get back."

Joseph looked at Roland and he said, "Alright, but if I ever get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to make him regret ever doing this to my sister."

Roland then said, "Hell if it were my sister I'd feel the same way, but first let's let Chester offer him some money, and it he takes the offer, then and only then I might let you have a go at him."

Back in Tokyo:

When they got back from having dinner, Victor said, "We've got to get to bed, I want to leave here first thing in the morning, I've already made the arrangements for us to fly back to Domino."

Cheyenne then said, "Does that mean that we get to see Roland and Helga again, I can hardly wait."

Bear then pushed him, he went flying across the room and landed on the couch, and then Bear said, "If I were Roland, I'd beat your sorry ass for being the one that got him shot the last time we were together."

Cheyenne then said, "It was just a flesh wound, hell that was four years ago, I bet he's forgotten about the hole thing."

Seto looked at Victor and he said, "Do you really believe that Hammond is going to go back with us, what's to keep him from running?"

Bear started laughing and he said, "He'll go back or I'll blow his damn head off, you see, I planted several hidden cameras in different points in the house, so I'll know if he decides to change his mind."

The next morning, they got up packed their things and got into the Hummer and drove over to the Hammond house and as Victor got out and walked up to the house, he knocked on the door and Doug opened it and he said, "I'm ready, lets go stop that miserable excuse for a father from hurting anyone else."

They got into the Hummer and Bear drove to the airport and they boarded the flight that would take them to Domino, when the plane was in the air, Victor called Roland and told him that their flight would be landing in two hours."

While the plane was flying towards Domino, Victor told Doug, "I found out that your father is having financial difficulties, the ones that we are working for think that he's going to try to get Serenity to give him money to keep him quiet, but well let's just say that it isn't going to go down like that at all."

Doug then closed his eyes and he said, "I guess he's hit rock bottom if he's doing something like this, I know that it doesn't excuse what he's doing, but maybe if he gets the help he needs, and it might help him."

Then Doug closed his eyes and Victor left him alone, he felt kind of sorry for this young man, but he was still going to make his father pay."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

Seto called Roland when they were aboard the plane and Roland told him, "When you find out when the plane is going to be landing call and I'll be there."

Victor felt sorry for Doug, hell first he had fallen in love with a beautiful young lady, then found out he was going to be a dad, only to be threatened by the young ladies psycho mother who told him that the baby had died, now to be told that his child is alive and living with Serenity in Domino.

Then to find out that his own father is trying to scare Serenity into giving him her daughter, hell, Victor thought, if it was his father he'd want him dead. It must really stink to know that all your life you've thought that the child you were told was dead, now to find out that she's alive.

The Flight Attendant broke into his thoughts when she said, "Please up your seats in their upright position, and the pilot is going to be landing the plane in twenty minutes."

Seto took out his cell phone, called the Manor, and told Roland, "We're going to be landing in twenty minutes." Roland said, "I'll be right there."

When the plane landed and they got off, Roland was waiting for them and when he saw Bear and Cheyenne, it brought back memories, some good and some not so good, then he saw a young man with Victor and he guessed it had to be Doug Hammond.

They walked up to Roland and Seto said, "This is Doug Hammond, Doug this is Roland, he's like a father to me and my brother."

As they shook hands Roland said, "Does your wife know what's going on?"

Doug said, "Yes, I've been honest with her since the beginning, she knows about Serenity and about her losing the baby, and when I found out that the baby is alive, I told her that too."

Roland then said, "You're coming here doesn't have anything to do with you trying to get custody of your daughter does it?"

Doug then told Roland, "My wife and I have a daughter, besides when Serenity's mom told me that our child was dead, I mourned for awhile, but then I moved on. I don't want to take Serenity's daughter from her, only to stop my father from doing something stupid."

Bear then said, "Hell he's already done that, when he tried to lie and tell Serenity that he was going to take her daughter from her, your father has a lot to atone for and that's exactly what we're here to do."

Roland then said, "Lets get your things and then I'll drive back to the Manor and Doug you have to talk to Serenity.

I've got to warn you, when Serenity's brother thought that she was dead, he raised Amber by himself, and he's not a bit happy what's been happening to his sister and niece, so be careful what you say."

When they got back to the Manor, they went inside and as they walked to the living room, Serenity was on the floor playing with Amber and when she looked up and saw them standing there, she nearly died when she saw Doug,

She stood up and said, "What the hell are you doing here, if you think that you're going to take my daughter from me, well stand in line, your father is at the head of the line."

Helga came over, picked up Amber, and took her to the kitchen so that the adults could talk.

Doug walked over and sat down on the couch and he said, "Listen, I'm only here to stop my father, and nothing else."

Just then, Joey walked into the room and when he saw some man sitting beside his sister, he knew who he was, he went over and stood there beside Rene, and he said, "What's going on?"

Rene looked up at him and said, "Joey this is Doug, he's Amber's father, he says that he's only here to help stop his father."

Joey then said, "Am I'm to believe that you don't want to take Amber from my sister, I want you to know that'll be a cold day in hell before I allow that to happen."

Doug then said, "When your mother told me that our baby died, and then she had those thugs threaten me to leave you alone, I ran like a scared chicken. My father moved us to Tokyo where I'm living now with my wife Donna and our daughter Cassandra, the day your mother told me that our baby died, I mourned her passing, and then I moved on. Serenity please believe me when I say that I'm only here to stop my father."

Joey listened to what Doug said, and then he said, "As long as that's all you're doing, but if think that for any reason you're lying, I'm going to make your wife a widow, so you understand?"

Doug stood up and he held out his hand and Joey shook it, Doug said, "I completely understand, now what do you plan doing to stop my father?"

Roland walked over and he said, "Lets go to the den, we'll explain everything to you." All but Serenity went to the den; Roland looked at her and said, "Why don't you go see if your daughter needs anything."

Serenity stood there looking at Roland and then she said, "Who died and made you my father, I want to find out what you're going to do."

Joey walked over to his sister and he said, "Rene, please just do what Roland said, later I'll tell you what's going to happen, please just go to the kitchen."

Reluctantly Serenity left and went to the kitchen, when Helga looked up and saw her standing there looking like she was about to blow a fuse.

Helga said, "One thing you're going to have to learn, is when Roland wants to talk business that means that just because what their talking about might pertain to you, you aren't allowed to be in the room when they are discussing what to do.

When the men walked into the den, Roland closed and locked the door he said, "Now what I want to know is what are we going to do about this situation?"

Just then the chair at the desk turned around, there sat Chester, both Bear and Cheyenne then said, "Who the hell is he?"

Joey then said, "This is Chester McGovern, he's the man who married our mother and he's the closet thing to a father that my sister has known, so I expect you to show him some respect."

Bear looked at Roland and then he said, "This young man has a back bone talking like that." Then Victor walked over to where Joey was and he stood beside him and he said, "Yes he does, and if you don't want to get your asses beat then I suggest that you do as he asks."

Bear chuckled and then he turned and walked over to where Cheyenne was standing and then Roland said, "Now lets get down to business, we need to find out what Hammond wants, Doug you can help by getting your father to tell you what he wants.

Will you allow me to put a wire on you so that whatever your father says, we will be able to listen to what's being said."

Doug said, "I'll do anything to expose what my father is trying to do, when do we do this?"

Victor then said, "First you need to call your father and set up a meeting, then just get him to tell you everything he's going to do.

Then we step in and put an end to it, I can't promise that your father isn't going to go to prison if Serenity presses charges, we'll have to wait and see what goes down."

Doug then took out his cell phone and he said, "I'm going to call his cell phone, I can't promise that he hasn't had it changed." To his surprise he heard his father's voice, "Hello, who is this?"

Doug said, "Dad, what in the hell are you doing?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Hello, who is this?" Doug's father said.

Doug said, "Dad, what in the hell are you doing?"

Then Doug's father said, "Why do you care, you told me to stay out of your life and I did, what I'm doing is no concern of yours."

Doug then said, "The hell it doesn't, you need to leave Serenity and her daughter alone."

His father said, "That bitch has no right to raise her child, her own mother lied to you whe she said that the baby was dead, so now I'm going to raise my granddaughter, and she'll know exactly what a lying bitches her mother and grandmother really are."

Then Doug said, "Dad, can we meet and talk about this?"

His father then said, "Why?"

Doug, then said, "I'm concerned about my daughter too, maybe we can work together, so will you meet with me?"

Then his father asked, "Where are you?"

Doug said, "I'm in Domino, Donna traced your last call and she told me that you were here, so I came to talk to you."

His father then said, "Meet me at Domino Park tomorrow around noon, near the boat dock, then we can talk."

Doug closed his cell phone and he said, "My father wants to meet at Domino Park tomorrow around noon, he's completely out of his mind, put the wire on me and I'll get him to tell me what he's planning."

Seto then said, "What in the hell was that about, are you here to help Serenity like you said, or are you really working with your father."

Doug said, "I know my father, and if he was to think that I was trying to stop him then he wouldn't talk to me, so I needed to make him think that I'm on his side and it worked."

Cheyenne then said, "Be careful, your father has gone beyond the point of no return."

Doug then asked him, "What in the hell does that mean?"

Bear then said, "At this point in the game, your father can be dangerous not only to himself, but to you also, so just be careful."

Roland then said, "It's time to let Serenity know what's going on, she had the right to be there to confront your father, its her daughter he's trying to take."

They then left the den and Roland turned to Seto and he said, "Show Bear and Cheyenne where they'll be staying and let them get unpacked, Helga will have dinner ready around six, make sure that you both are on you're best behavior."

After they left, Roland looked at Victor and Chester and he said, "Chester do you want to let Serenity know what's going on?"

Chester said, "Thanks I really would, but I want Joseph there too, just in case her temper gets out of hand."

Both Roland and Victor laughed and he said, "I'll got get them and they can meet you outside in the garden."

Doug went outside and as he was standing, there looking at the fish in the Koi pond, he heard the arcadia door open and as he turned around, there stood Serenity and her brother.

"Roland told us that you wanted to talk, so talk." Joey said.

Doug looked at Chester who nodded his head and then Doug took a deep breathe and he said, "Tomorrow around noon, I'm meeting my father at Domino Park.

I'll have a wire on so that Roland and the others can hear what my father and I talk about, Roland's hoping that my father will seal his own coffin by saying why he's really here."

Serenity then said, "I want to be there too, your father has turned my life upside down and I'm about to change all that."

Doug then looked at Joey and he said, "You have to come too, neither of you know my father but I do, he can be damn dangerous and your sister will need you to protect her."

Joey then said, "I'll be there, and if your father tries to hurt her, he'd better have a burial plot all picked out, because I'll make damn sure that he doesn't see the next day."

Doug then held out his hand and when Joey shook it, Doug said, "I understand, my father has completely lost his mind but then in a small way I feel sorry for him."

Then Doug heard Chester say, "I can understand that, but your father has caused my daughter undue stress and if it weren't for her brother, it might have affected Amber, for that I'll never forgive your father."

Helga then opened the door, she was standing there holding Amber who wasn't very happy and Helga said, "Serenity, your daughter wants her mommy."

Serenity hurried over, and took Amber from Helga, and held Amber to her breast and she said, "Want to go play with your toys?"

Amber smiled at her and then she said, "Me play?" Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the others who were just as emotional and Joey said, "Looks like she's growing up, soon she'll be wanting to go to school."

Serenity then glared at Joey and she said, "Please let her be my baby for a little while longer before you decide that she needs to go to school."

Helga laughed and then she said, "Lunch will be ready in an hour, anyone who comes into my kitchen late, doesn't get any food, so don't be late."

Everyone went back inside, Doug turned to Roland, and he said, "I'll be back in the morning, and then I guess we just wait until its time for me to go meet my father."

Roland said, "If you want we have more then enough room, you can stay here."

Doug said, "Alright I'll stay, would it be alright if I call my wife and talk to her and our daughter?"

Roland then said, "Joey, will you take Doug upstairs, he can use the room next to yours."

Joey said, "Sure." Then Doug followed Joey upstairs and when they got to the room Doug was going to use, Joey said, "Just remember what I said, "If my sister cries because of your father, I'll make him sorry."

Doug said, "I'll remember and if I were you, I'd do the same thing."

Serenity took Amber into the living room, she sat her on the floor and sat down on the floor next to her daughter, Amber stood up, she walked over to her mommy, and as Serenity put her arm around Amber, Amber kissed her on the cheek and said, "Amber loves mommy."

Chester came into the room about then, he smiled as he watched what was going on, and when Serenity saw him, she said, "Please will you sit down."

Chester sat down, then Serenity smiled at her daughter who walked over to Chester and she stood there looking up at him, then Serenity said, "When you told Doug that I was your daughter and Amber was your granddaughter, I was so proud because I've always thought of you as my father."

She then walked over and sat down next to him, he put his arm around her, she gave him a hug, Amber looked at them, and she said, "Me to." So Chester picked Amber up and gave her a hug too, and she squealed with laughter.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The next morning, Helga made waffles, scrambled eggs, toast and for the adults there was coffee, and for those who didn't drink coffee, there was cocoa.

When breakfast was over, Serenity took Amber upstairs change her diaper and got her dressed, today she was going to stay home with Helga while her mommy had to go take care of some business.

Roland parked on the other side of the park and they walked over to where Doug was supposed to meet his father. They all stood behind a tall hedge all waited the time for the meeting.

Doug was sitting on the pier as his father walked up and when he stood, his father said, "Did you really mean what you said about helping me get your daughter away from Serenity?"

Serenity tensed when she heard what Doug's father said, then when she heard what he said, she wanted to go beat the hell out of both of them. "Yes I meant it, she's definitely isn't able to take care of my daughter."

His father then said, "Alright, this is what you have to do, get her to trust you, then ask if you can hold the little girl and when Serenity's back is turned, get out of there and call me and I'll be there to get you and then the three of us can get away and we can live together."

Doug then asked his father, "What if I can't get near the baby, and what then?"

His father then said, "You have to try or all my planning will be no good, why are you so sure that you won't be able to get near your child?"

"What I mean is Serenity's brother or someone else in that family are always near Serenity and Amber." Doug said.

Then his father got very agitated and he said, "If that's the case, then maybe I'll ask for money and lots of it."

"How much money would to take for you to leave her alone?" Doug asked his father.

His father stood there looking at him and then he said, "Nothing less the one million dollars."

Doug then said, "How do you know that they'll even offer you the money to leave Domino?"

His father laughed and said, "I have a plan, I plan on writing that bitch a letter and forging her mothers handwriting on it, in the letter I'll write that her mother is deathly ill and needs the money for a life saving operation."

Bear whispered, "That no good bastard, he's really going to try to forge a letter telling Serenity that her mother is deathly ill, I want to get my hands on him, and I'll make him wish he never started this."

Serenity looked at Bear and she said, "Oh no you won't, I'm going to get the pleasure of doing that, it's my life he's trying to ruin and my daughter he's trying to get his filthy hands on."

Cheyenne looked at Bear and said, "I guess she told you off." This caused both Chester and Roland to want to laugh, but they couldn't without giving themselves away.

Then they heard Doug say, "Alright so you write this so called letter and address it to Serenity, how do you know where her mother really is?"

His father then said, "I discovered that she was being held in a woman's prison in Germany for trying to embezzle money from some company, so I bribed a guard to let me talk to her.

She was more then willing to tell me where her daughter was, and she even told me what her brothers name was, and that he was raising his niece because she had lied to him about his sister dying in child birth."

Doug was about to throw up, his father had turned into a total bastard that needed to be stopped, and he was glad that he was helping Serenity do just that.

Doug then said, "What's going to happen if they refuse to give you the money, what are you planning on doing then?"

His father then turned to him and said, "They won't refuse if they want that bitch and her daughter to live."

It took all Bear could do to restrain Serenity from running over there and ripping that bastard's head off, she stopped struggling when Joey said, "If you don't stop I swear I'm going to knock you out, now settle down."

Doug struggled himself not to hit his father, he took a deep breath and then he said, "What I want to know is how do you know that Serenity has that kind of money?"

His father laughed and said, "Hell she's broke, it's that old man her mother married that has money, and if he won't pay, then I'll go after the family she's living with."

Doug still playing asked him, "Who is she living with?"

His father then said, "Have you ever heard of Seto Kaiba, well that's who's home she and her damn brat is living with, hell she might even be giving herself to him."

About then Seto was about to explode, and it was Roland that settled him down, but threatening to do what Joey threatened to do to his sister, and like she did, Seto settled down.

Doug then said, "Alright, where are you staying?"

His father looked at him and then he said, "Why do you want to know?"

Doug said, "I was wondering if you had enough room for me to stay there too."

His father then said, "Get your things and meet me at the Hotel Royal, I'm in room 32. I'll expect to hear from you when you've packed your things."

Doug then walked off towards the parking lot and he got into his rental car and drove off, leaving his father standing there, he then closed his eyes and when he opened them he walked towards his car and he too drove off.

Roland then said, "Lets get back to the Manor, hopefully Doug will be there waiting for us, if he isn't then I guess he's going to help his father after all."

Serenity then said, "When are we going to take that dirty bastard down, I have a bad feeling that he's more dangerous then any of us really knows."

They went back to the car, and Roland drove back to the Manor and Doug's car was sitting there, he was sitting on the steps and he was crying, Serenity went over and sat down next to him and she said, "Are you going to be able to do this?"

He smiled at her through his tears and he said, "I'll be alright, it's just that he is my father, and he was there for me when I was told your mom told me that our baby was dead, it nearly destroyed me, so it's a little hard for me."

She then put her arm around him and kissed his cheek and she said, "I do understand, I thought that what my mom told me was true, I was devastated.

But then when I found out that what she had told me was all lies, well I couldn't forgive her no matter how many times she tried to apologize for what she did."

They stood up when the others came over, Doug wiped his face, and he said, "I guess I had better get my things and get over to the Hotel."

Joey went over and he said, "When I first met you I didn't trust you, but I guess if my sister does, then I can too, but if you double cross her, then there will be two graves side by side, if you get my drift."

Doug went inside and walked up the stairs to the room he was sleeping in and he packed his things and as he was coming down the stairs, Serenity stood there holding Amber in her arms, she then said, "Would you like to hold your daughter before you go?"

Doug put his bag on the floor and he held out his arms and Amber reached for him and as he held his daughter for the first time, tears filled his eyes and he kissed Amber's cheek and looked at Serenity and said, "Thank you." He gave Amber back to her and he walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

After Doug left, Amber reached out to him, but when he didn't come back, she looked at her mommy as if to say, "Why?" Serenity hugged her and said, "He has to go, but maybe he'll be back later."

Joey walked over to them and he said, "How are you doing?" Serenity looked at him and she said, "I'm fine, but Amber can't understand why Doug isn't coming back, I think she really likes him."

Chester came over, he smiled at Amber, and then he looked at Serenity and said, "Don't worry, tomorrow all of this will be over and then you can relax."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, Amber reached over, and when he moved over to her, she gave him a sloppy kiss and he chuckled and said, "Wow, I've been kissed by two of my favorite girls."

At the Hotel Royal:

Doug went up to his father's room and as he knocked on the door, his father opened the door and said, "Come on in, I ordered us something to eat, hope you like burgers and fries."

As they ate, his father told him, "I've finished the letter, after we've finished eating I'll let you read it."

When they were done eating, his father went to the bed, and opened the drawer in the nightstand, and took out an envelope, and handed it to Doug who took the letter out of the envelope and read the letter.

February 24, 2009

To my dearest daughter:

If you are reading this then you have met Douglas, he is your baby's grandfather and he is going to let his son know that his child is alive.

You need to listen to Douglas; he is the only thing that is left between you and disaster, so please do as he says.

I wish that I could be there for you and my grandchild, but right now Chester has me locked in this damn woman's prison, but if I do as they say, they told me that I could get out on good behavior.

I pray that you will listen to what Douglas says, and get your daughter away from those who will only influence you to let them raise your child, instead of being able to raise your child yourself.

Love Always,

Your Mother

When he finished reading the letter, Doug placed it back into the envelope and gave it back to his father and said, "Are you really sure that Serenity will believe that it's from her mother?"

His father said, "Well it better, or it's going to cost her a lot of money, and if she doesn't pay it then I'll go to the authorities and tell them that she's living in a house with several unmarried men and raising her infant daughter in that kind of situation.

Who knows maybe someone will investigate and she will lose her daughter, and me being the concerned grandfather, they just might let me have custody of her and then we can raise your daughter together."

So you're willing to try to take my daughter from her mother by force if need be, by calling the authorities and telling them that Serenity is raising her daughter in a house full of men?"

His father took the envelope and put it back in the nightstand and as he turned around and faced his son he said, "Are you here to help me or not, because it sounds like you don't want me to go through with my plans, now are you going to help me?"

Doug knew that he had to keep his thought to himself if he was going to help the others stop his father, but god; it was damn hard not to just beat the hell out of him.

He knew that he couldn't, because he didn't know what else his father had that he could use against Serenity, so he said, "Yes, I'm going to help you, but please don't let anything happen to daughter."

His father told him, "I would never hurt my grand daughter, so when I have the letter delivered to the Kaiba house, I need you to try to get inside and get your daughter and get her out of there and bring her back here to the Hotel."

What else could he say but, "Alright, I'll get into the house and bring my daughter back here, but you have to promise that no matter what, you'll make damn sure that my daughter is alright."

His father said, "I promise, now we had better get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Doug then said, "Goodnight." And they both went to their rooms to get some sleep.

When Doug was sure that his father was sleeping, he locked his bedroom door, called the Manor, and talked to Roland, "My father has lost what mind he has, he's going to have a letter delivered to the Manor addressed to Serenity.

If she doesn't do what he says, he's going to call the authorities and report that she's staying there in the house with all those men with her infant daughter, and believe me he will call them."

Roland then said, "Thanks for letting me know what your father is going to do, don't worry I'll take care of everything, now all you have to do it make sure that your father thinks you're still helping him by doing whatever he wants you to."

When Doug was through talking to Roland, he closed his cell phone, turned off the light and went to sleep, praying that tomorrow nothing went wrong and that no one gets hurt.

At the Manor:

After Doug hung up, Roland sat on the couch, when Seto and Joey came down the stairs and walked over to where he was and Seto said, "Have you heard from Doug?"

Roland said, "He just called, in the morning I'll let everyone know what he said, but for now, we all need to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Seto and Joey walked back up the stairs and went to their rooms and as Joey opened his bedroom door, he turned to Seto and said, "Tomorrow if that bastard tries to hurt my sister, god help him, because I'll make damn sure that he meets his maker."

Seto then took Joey into his arms and held him and then he looked into Joey's eyes and he said, "Let's just pray that nothing happens, I won't lose you not for anything." Then he kissed Joey passionately.

When he lifted his head, Seto said, "When all of this is over, I want to talk about us and where we go from here."

Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "I agree, we need to talk."

The next morning, after breakfast, Roland said, "This morning before any of us were awake, someone brought a letter and gave it to the guard, it's addressed to Serenity, then he gave it to her and when she opened the envelope and started reading the letter, tears ran down her face and she gave it letter to Joey to read.

When he was through reading it, Joey looked at Roland and then he said, "Are you going to pay this monster the money he asks for?"

Then Chester said, "No, I am. Then when he takes the money, we grab him and make his life a living hell."

Then the phone rang and when Roland answered it he looked at Bear and Cheyenne and motioned to them, they got up and walked over and when he hung up the phone, Roland said, "That was Hammond, he wants to meet with Serenity at the park in one hour."

Bear said, "Cheyenne and I are going to leave now and scout out the area and see if there is someplace where we can keep and eye on what's going on, then I'll call and let Roland know."

Roland then said, "When I get the call, then we leave so that Serenity can meet with Hammond."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up..


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

Bear was checking out the spot were Hammond wanted Serenity to meet him at, and when he found out that there was plenty of cover for the others, he called the Manor and told Roland, "It's safe for Serenity to go meet Hammond, we'll have plenty of cover."

Roland thanked him and as he hung up the phone he looked around the table and said, "Its on for today, Helga will take care of Amber and Chester has the money in that case for Serenity to take with her."

Joey then asked, "But what if that bastard has a weapon, how safe will my sister be if he decides to shoot her?"

Cheyenne then said, "Hell Bear and I will be armed and Bear is a crack shot, hell he can shoot a fly off a match stick at one hundred yards."

Joey then said, "What in the hell does that mean?"

Roland laughed and said, "Joseph, what Cheyenne means is that Bear can hit Hammond before he can shoot your sister, besides she'll be wearing a bullet proof vest just in case."

Serenity looked at her brother and she said, "Joey I trust all of them with my life, so please doesn't be such a pain in the ass, alright."

Joey wanted to smack her, but instead he said, "Alright, I'll stop, but you can't blame me for worrying, hell we've just begun to know each other and I'm not about to let anyone take you away from me."

Serenity went over to where he was sitting and she put her arms around his neck, gave him a hug, kissed his cheek, and said, "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I've got a daughter who needs me and like you said we've just begun to get to know each other."

Helga picked up Amber and she held her while Serenity gave her a kiss and hug and she said, "Mommy has to take care of something, but I'll be back soon, you be good for Helga."

As she walked away, Serenity prayed that what she told her daughter was the truth and she would be coming back.

They all walked outside and got into Roland's Hummer and he drove to the area where Bear had parked his car, they all got out and Bear used his radio to let Roland know where he was.

They all went over to where Bear was and as they looked out towards where he was pointing he said, "That's the place where Serenity's suppose to be meeting Hammond and his son."

Roland then handed Serenity his cell phone and he said, "Call Hammond and tell him that you need to meet him now, that if he doesn't come, well the deals off."

Joey said, "Won't that piss him off?"

Seto then put his arm around Joey and said, "Listen, Roland knows what he's doing, please be quite or I'll take you back to the Manor to wait."

Joey glared at Seto but he shut up and stood there with his arms crossed and it was all Serenity could do not to laugh at him. She called Hammond and said, "I have to meet you today, if you don't come then I guess the deals off, you see my step-father has offered to take Amber and me back to Germany to live."

Hammond saw red, it took all his concentration not to start cussing at her, then he took a deep breath and said, "We'll be there in an hour and if this is a trick you'll live to regret it, I promise."

Serenity then said, "It's not a trick, I'll be there."

She gave Roland back his phone and then she said, "This had better go the way we want it, because if I lied to my daughter about coming back, I swear that all of you will be in so much trouble."

Bear then said, "You'll see your daughter as soon as this is all over, now let's go, I'll drop you off near the location and then I'll come back here."

Serenity then smiled at her brother and followed Bear over to his car, got in and then they were gone. When they got close enough, Bear stopped his car and said, "I want you to wear this medallion, it has a microphone in it and we can hear everything that goes down, please don't do anything to piss this bastard off alright."

Serenity kissed his cheek and as she opened the passenger side door, she said, "I'll try." Then she got out and walked over to wait for Doug and his father to get there.

When Hammond parked his car, he took out his binoculars and looked around to make sure that Serenity was alone and then they got out of the car and walked over to where she was standing.

"I'm glad that you decided to listen to reason, now lets get down to business, do you have the money?" He asked her.

Serenity then picked up a silver valise, held it up, and said, "The money is all here, but before I give it to you I need proof that you'll leave Domino and never bother me or my daughter ever again."

Hammond couldn't take his eyes off the valise and then he said, "This paper was drawn up by my lawyers and it has been notarized, now give me the money and I'll give you the envelope."

Serenity then said, "Who do you take me for a fool, I want to see the letter first and then if it looks real then and only then will I give you the money."

Hammond handed his son the letter and said, "Go let that bitch see the letter."

Doug took the envelope over, opened it up, and held the letter while Serenity read it, he was begging her with his eyes not to make his father angry, he knew what he could do if he got mad enough. Then Serenity said, "The letter looks real, now give it to me and you can have the money."

Doug gave her the envelope and then he took the valise and went back to where his father was and he gave it to him and as Hammond was opening the valise, Serenity was waiting for him to blow a gasket, you see there wasn't any money in the valise.

When she made the switch, Roland said, "Let's go take down that bastard." Then Roland, Bear and Cheyenne ran towards Hammond and Bear reached him first and as he took him down Hammond was screaming, "You no good bitch, you double crossed me you bitch."

Doug walked over to his father and he said, "No I doubled crossed you, and if you call the mother of my child a bitch again, I'll cut your damn tongue out of your mouth and make you eat it." Then he double up his fist and hit his father so hard that he jammed all his knuckles in his right hand.

Doug did not feel the pain at first, but then he grabbed his hand and said, "What in the hell did I do?"

Cheyenne went over to where he was and as he looked at Doug's hand he said, "I guess we better get you to a doctor, you've jammed all your knuckles."

Serenity ran over and she said, "What in the hell did you hit him for, now look what you did to yourself." Doug looked at her and then Joey said, "You'll get use to her temper, hell she's just a little pissed wait till you really piss her off."

Serenity looked at her brother and she said, "Why don't you quit while you can, or do you want to give Doug a demonstration of my temper?"

Joey raised his hands up like he was trying to protect himself and he said, "No way."

Roland laughed and then he said, "Cheyenne, take Doug to Kaiba Corp. Hospital and tell Dr. Temple that Roland said to take care of this young man."

So Serenity and Doug got into Bear's car and Cheyenne drove them to the hospital at Kaiba Corp. When they left, Roland looked at Hammond and he said, "We are going to have a little talk, you and I and when were through I'm going to make damn sure that you never bother that young woman and her daughter ever again."

He then looked at Bear and he said, "Lets get back to the Manor, this man and I are going to have a little discussion."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

When Cheyenne drove Serenity and Doug to the hospital to have his hand examined, Serenity wouldn't let go of Doug's other hand, she was saying, "You know that you were foolish to hit your father that hard, don't you?"

He tried to smile at her but the pain was so excruciating that it was all he could do not to cry, but he was able to say, "You're right, but I'd do it again if he ever called you a bitch or our daughter unwanted brat."

When the doctor finally came to see about Doug's hand he said, "What in the world did you hit to jam your knuckles so badly?"

Doug said through clinched teeth, "My father's jaw, and at first it felt good, but now I'm wondering why I did it, damn, do you have to move it so much, the pain is about to make me throw up."

The doctor then said, "I'm going to order a couple x-rays of that hand and then if everything's alright, I'll have to straighten each of your fingers."

Doug then asked him, "There's going to be a lot of pain isn't there?" Cheyenne then said, "Listen this has happened to me a couple of times, when the doctor starts to straighten your fingers, I want you to grab hold of my hand and squeeze when the pain gets to much, hey, there's nothing wrong with crying if it hurts."

Serenity wanted to hug Cheyenne then, the orderly came and took Doug to have x-rays done and then he brought him back to the room to wait for the doctor.

When the doctor came back he said, "The x-rays show that you sure enough have jammed each of your fingers, now comes the part I really don't enjoy, straightening your fingers. I can't give you anything for the pain, I need you to move each finger after I've worked on them, take a deep breath.

Then the doctor took his index finger and then he grabbed hold and pulled until the finger was straightened."

Doug looked into Serenity's eyes and he saw love there, she smiled and softly said, "If you need to scream, I won't think you any less of a man if you do."

About that time, he did scream and grab hold of Cheyenne's hand and squeezed with all his might as the doctor started straightening each of his fingers.

When the doctor was done, he said, "I'm going to put his device on your hand, it will help strengthen your fingers, please don't hit anyone else."

Serenity then put her arms around Doug and kissed him and said, "When were done here, lets go home and see our daughter." Doug had tears in his eyes when he heard what she was saying.

When the doctor released Doug, Cheyenne said, "I've got to go take care of this bill, why don't you to go to the cafeteria and get something to drink, I'll meet you there when I'm done."

They walked down the hallway until they found the cafeteria and as they went inside, they got something to drink and sat down at one of the tables and Doug said, "I know that many things have changes since we last saw each other, but I haven't stopped loving you, is there a chance that we could start again?"

Serenity reached across the table and took his good hand in hers and said, "Why don't we start by being friends and see where that takes us, I can't become involved with anyone, I have our daughter to raise and she's the most precious thing in my life right now."

Doug then said, "Then friends it is." Then Cheyenne came over to the table and said, "Let's go home." They went outside and got into the Hummer and Cheyenne drove them back to the Manor.

When they walked inside, Amber looked up and saw her mommy and with a big smile she said, "Mommy." Then she walked towards Serenity on her chubby little legs and as she got there, Serenity picked her up, gave her a big hug, and kissed her chubby cheeks and Amber squealed with delight.

Then Serenity looked at Amber and said, "This is your daddy." Amber looked at Doug and smiled; he looked at Serenity and said, "What do I say to her?" Serenity said, "Hello is a good start." Doug chuckled and then he looked at Amber and said, "Hello."

Amber held out her arms for Doug to take her and Serenity said, "Doug come over here and sit down, Amber can sit in your lap and you can get to know each other."

Mokuba was standing in the doorway watching this take place and he started to leave when Bear stopped him and said, "Sometimes love hurts, I know how you feel.

But you do have to realize that they do have something in common, they have a daughter together, and one day you'll find the right girl and get married and raise a family together."

Mokuba looked up at Bear and tear were running down his face and Bear put his arm around him and let him cry, then Mokuba wiped his face and said, "Thanks for talking to me like a person and not a little kid." Then he walked upstairs to his room.

Bear then walked into the room and when Serenity looked up he said, "Can I have a word with you."

Serenity got up and walked over to where he was and he said, "There's a young man upstairs who just witnessed the scene in there, he's heart broken because he kind of thought that he had a chance to get to know you better, you really need to talk to him."

Serenity went back and sat down next to Doug who looked at her as if to say, what's going on, and she said, "I have to go talk to someone, and will you be alright here alone?"

Helga came into the room and witness what was happening and she said, "I'll sit by in case Doug needs some help." Serenity gave her and hug and kiss and then she went upstairs, knocked on Mokuba's door, and when he said, "Come in." She opened the door and said, "We need to talk."

She then closed the door, went over, sat down on the chair, and said, "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, when I agreed to go to the movies with you it was because I thought that we were friends and I really needed a friend.

Bear said that you saw Doug and I in the living room with Amber just now, and I need to tell you why, you see Doug is Amber's daddy and after what's happened, I want to get to know him better and I also want Amber to know who he is.

I'm sorry if I led you on by accepting your offer to go to the movies, but I wasn't looking for anyone to have a relationship with, I just needed a friend."

Mokuba then got up off the bed and walked over to where she was sitting and he said, "I want us to be friends too, and if that's all we'll ever be then it's alright with me." She gave him a hug, kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you for being my friend."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Seven

When Serenity left Mokuba's room she stood outside the room, tears were running down her face when Chester was going to his room, he said, "Serenity, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and said through her tears, "Why is life so damn hard to deal with?" He put his arm around her and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

They walked downstairs together and when they got to the living room, they saw Doug interacting with Amber and she was giggling at his crazy voices. Amber looked up and saw her mommy standing there, she smiled and held out her arms, and Serenity went over and picked her up. Amber wiped the tears from her face and Doug said, "What's wrong?"

Serenity then said, "Helga can you take Amber to the kitchen and give her a snack?" Helga smiled and took Amber and said, "Would you like a cookie and some milk?" Amber jabbered something that they guess was yes please and they went to the kitchen.

Serenity then said, "I just had to break a young man's heart, Mokuba thought that because I accepted to go to the movies with him, that I liked him, really liked him.

When I told him that because Doug was Amber's daddy, I wanted her to get to know him and that we were getting to know each other too, he just fell apart." Doug said, "Can we go outside to talk."

They went outside to talk, that's when Doug then said, "Serenity, you do remember that I'm married and have a daughter with my wife, sure I'd like to get to know Amber, but we can never have any kind of relationship, I love my wife."

Rene looked at him as if he slapped her and then she said, "Of course I remember that you're married, but I thought that since you helped stop you father from ruining my name that you wanted to get together with me."

Doug then told her, "Listen I do care about you but only because you're the mother of our child, but I don't have those kind of feelings for you, not the way you want."

Serenity then wiped the tears from her face and said, "We better get inside." So they went back into the house, that's when Doug saw Roland, and the others and he said, "What's happened to my father?"

Roland then said, "Lets just say that he's going to be leaving Domino and going to live in Europe, where he'll be doing time for what he tried to do to you and Amber Marie."

Chester then said, "Your father will be staying in the same facility that Serenity's mother is staying and let's just say that by the time he gets out he'll be ninety years old."

Doug then said, "I can't begin to thank all of you for what you did not only for Serenity but for our daughter, I will be forever grateful to all of you."

Chester then said, "Well then I could say thanks for making sure that your father paid for what he said about my daughter and granddaughter, it really showed that you love them and that they love you too."

Just then they heard Helga say, "Come back here you little stinker." Then when they all turned to look towards the kitchen, Amber came walking back to the living room with the biggest smile on her face and she was giggling all the way.

Serenity held out her arms as Amber got close to her and as she picked her up, Doug walked over and said, "Our little girl is growing up fast, isn't she?"

Everyone there had tears in their eyes as they witnessed the love between Doug, Serenity for each other and for their daughter.

Then Mokuba came into the room and Doug went over and said, "Can we talk?"

They went over to the other side of the room and Doug said, "Serenity has been under the assumption that since I helped stop my father from hurting her and Amber that I it meant that we were going to get together.

However, like I told her, I'm already married and I love my wife and daughter and wouldn't ever think of leaving them.

Mokuba then said, "Why are you telling me this for?" Doug then said, "You're in love with Serenity go over there and tell her, she's so mixed up that maybe if you do let her know how you feel then she'll know that there might be a chance for the two of you getting together."

Mokuba shook hands with Doug and as they walked back to where Serenity and Amber were, and she looked at Mokuba and said, "I'm sorry maybe tomorrow we can talk." Mokuba said, "I'd like that."

About then Amber held out her hand towards Doug and said, "Dada."

Tears filled everyone's eyes when Amber said that, and Serenity then touched her little face and said, "Yes baby, he is your dada."

Cheyenne then said, "Why can't I find a woman to love me enough to have a child with me, Doug I'm jealous of what you have."

Bear then looked at his friend and said, "Hell you're to damn ugly for any woman love you enough to want to have your homely child."

Roland started laughing and then he said, "Before either of you start fighting, take it outside and I mean outside in some vacant lot and then you can fight, but don't fight here, I don't anything in this house busted."

Helga laughed so hard she had to sit down and Cheyenne said, "Hell that's not nice to laugh at my misery." This made her laugh all the more and when she could finally talk Helga said, "Last time we had this conversation, it was you who was throw insults at Bear, not the shoe's on the other foot and it is damn funny."

Cheyenne then looked at Bear and they both started laughing and then Amber started giggling and everyone in the room started laughing and the sound of laughter rang through out the Manor.

Roland then asked, "Is anyone hungry?" Then they heard Joey, Bear's and Cheyenne's stomachs all start rumbling and Helga said, "You better go get something, it's too late for me to cook."

Roland then said, "Then I guess it's going to be Fried Chicken for dinner, is that alright with everyone?" Before anyone could answer, Amber started jabbering and Serenity laughed and said, "Amber says it'll be great."

So Roland said, "Seto you and Joey come with me and we'll go get some chicken for dinner."

As they were all sitting round the table eating, Amber looked at Doug's bad hand and gently touched it and he said, "Dada's got an ouchie."

Then Amber looked at him and said, "Ouchie?" Serenity smiled at her and said, "Yes, dada's got an ouchie, be careful and don't touch." Amber then leaned over and gently kissed his hand, it caused Doug's eyes to fill with tears, and he said, "Thanks, you made it fell better with your kiss." She smiled and then went back to eating her chicken.

After everyone was done eating, Serenity took Amber upstairs and got her bathed and then put her pajamas on, then they went downstairs to tell everyone goodnight.

Serenity let Amber stand and she carefully walked around and gave everyone a kiss and they all said good-night to her, when she got to Doug, she held up her arms and Joey picked her up and sat he on Doug's lap and he said, "Good-night my angel, sleep good and I'll see you in the morning."

Amber lay her head on his chest as he talked to her and then she kissed his cheek and when she wanted down, Joey helped her and she walked over to Serenity and as she picked her up she said, "It's time for little angels go to bed, wave bye to everyone." So Amber waved and then Serenity took her upstairs and as she laid her in her crib, Amber closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Eight Coming Up..


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The next morning when Serenity was bringing Amber downstairs to get breakfast, Helga handed her an envelope, it had her name on it and Helga said, "I'll take Amber and get her breakfast."

Serenity went into the living room and as she sat down her hands were trembling, the handwriting was Doug's and she was scared to read what was inside. She opened the envelope and took out the letter this is what Doug wrote:

_**Serenity:**_

_**I'm writing this because I don't have the courage to face you when I tell you that I'm on my way home, I think it will better for everyone if I just leave. **_

_**You and Mokuba can have time to get to know each other and well Amber loves him. Give him a chance to show you how much he cares, you deserve someone who can love you and it isn't me. **_

_**I love my wife and daughter and well I guess I got caught up in all the drama that my father caused and I said some things that I shouldn't **__**have**__** said. I care about you because you are the mother of our child, but I don't love you. Please be happy and discover what real love is when you give yourself a chance. **_

_**Doug**__**…**_

Serenity folded the letter and put it back into the envelope, and she just sat there holding it. Joey came into the room and when he saw his sister he went over to tell her breakfast was ready, but when he saw how upset she was he sat down next to her and asked, "Rene, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, he saw the tears in he eyes, and she said, "Doug's left to go home." Then Joey looked and saw the letter and he said, "Honey, its better this way, you deserve to find someone who will love you and Amber, that will be here for you whenever you need him, and Doug isn't that man."

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "It still hurts, when he said that he loved me and wanted us to get back together and then in the letter he said that it was a mistake that he was caught up in the drama around what was happening when he said those things to me. How could he of been so cruel as to have led me on like that."

Joey put his arm around her and said, "Sometimes we say things that we want to be true but they aren't, I guess that's what Doug meant.

Sis I don't think he really meant to hurt you, but at least he's leaving and giving you a chance to find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved and who will love Amber."

Serenity kissed his cheek, wiped her face and then she said, "I guess we'd better go get something to eat before they eat it all up." She laughed at Joey's face when she said that all the food might be gone. They got up and walked into the kitchen, Helga smiled at her, and Serenity smiled back and said, "I'm going to be just fine."

Mokuba looked at Serenity who smiled at him, he blushed, and Amber said, "Mommy, me go pee pee." Everyone had to hide their smiles as Serenity said, "Well I guess we'd better go get you changed." So she picked Amber up and started to walk up the stairs, when Mokuba stopped her. "Serenity, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Serenity smiled at him and said, "I'd love to." About then Amber started fussing and Serenity said, "Can we talk about this after I get Amber changed, she's about to start screaming and I don't think you want to hear her when she does."

Mokuba laughed and went back to the living room, while Serenity took Amber up to their room and got her changed and bathed her and as Amber was playing in the bubbles, she threw some on Serenity and she laughed and said, "So you want to play like that, well two alright." Then she took some bubbles and threw them at Amber who laughed and laughed and Serenity loved to hear her laugh.

When she got her out of the bath and changed, they went downstairs and as Serenity put Amber on the floor, she began walking into the living room, she walked over to Mokuba who held out his hands to steady her, and Amber said, "Mokie."

**Aboard a flight to Tokyo:**

As Doug was sitting on the plane going home, he closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Only if I weren't married and didn't love my wife and daughter so much, I'd be back there and Serenity, Amber and I would be a family. Then he sighed and said, she deserves someone better them me to love her and give her the kind of love I can't."

The flight Attendant announced, "Please make sure your seats are in the upright position and that everything is put away, the Pilot is going to be landing in twenty minutes."

When the plane landed and everyone got off, Doug looked around and he saw, Donna and Cassandra waiting for him and he had tears in his eyes and he hurried over to them and put his arms around them and said, "It's good to be home, I missed you both so very much."

**B**_**ack at the Manor:**_

When Amber said, "Mokie." Tears filled Serenity and Mokuba's eyes, he picked Amber up and held her, and he said, "Yes, my name is Mokie." Then he kissed her cheek. Serenity sat down next to him and she put her head on his shoulder and Amber said, "Mommy love Mokie?"

Serenity blushed when Amber said that, then she said, "Mommy likes Mokie a lot." Amber said, "Me too mommy."

S**t**anding in the doorway was Seto, Joey, Roland, Helga, Bear and Cheyenne and they all had tears in their eyes, Helga said, "Just maybe there might be a happy ending for them after all."

Seto went over and sat down on the other couch and Joey sat beside him, Seto then said, "If you and Mokuba would like to go out sometime, Joey and I will take care of Amber for you."

Both Serenity and Mokie blushed and then she looked at Mokuba and said, "Maybe we could go out this week-end, if that's alright with you."

Mokuba smiled at her and he said, "That would be great, is there any place in particular you'd like to go to?" Serenity smiled and said, "Could we go to Philippe's?"

Amber sat there on her mother's lap and listened to what they were saying and then she said, "Me go to?" Serenity laughed and said, "Not this time baby, you can stay home and play with your Uncle's."

Amber laughed and wanted down, she walked over to Joey and held up her arms and he picked her up and she said, "You me Uncle?" Joey laughed and said, "Yes I am and so is Seto." She looked at Seto then back at Joey and she said, "Me like."

Seto leaned over and kissed her cheek and he said, "I like it too." Amber then touched his face and she gave him a sloppy kiss and Joey laughed but then she gave him one too and it was Serenity's turn to laugh, she said, "I guess its set then, what time do you want to leave for our date?"

Mokuba then said, "Is six o'clock to late?" Serenity smiled and gave him a kiss and said, "That will be alright, first I will have to give Amber her bathe and get her pajamas on then bring her downstairs for her Uncles to watch her."

Amber clapped her hands and started jabbering something that neither Mokuba, Joey or Seto knew what she was saying, Serenity translated for them, "She says that she's happy and now she need her diaper changed, she did number two in her diaper." They all laughed as Serenity picked up Amber and took her upstairs to change her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Nine Coming Up..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Mokuba made reservations at Philippe's for six o'clock and so as he was getting ready, Mokie was kind of afraid, he really wanted tonight to be great.

But what if he did something wrong, he was shaking so bad that he was having trouble tying his tie, just then there was a knock on his door and when he opened it, there stood his brother.

Seto said, "Do you need some help?" Mokuba smiled at him and said, "Yes, can you please tie this thing before I strangle myself with it." Seto chuckled as he tied the tie and then he said, "What else do you need?"

Mokie then said, "Can you give me something to stop my shaking. I'm terrified that I'll do something stupid and embarrass us."

Seto said, "Sit down, now listen to me, the first time I took Joey out well I was so scared that I actually made myself sick, that's when Roland told me, just be yourself and everything will be just fine, so I'm telling you the same thing."

Mokuba hugged him and as Seto started to leave he took out his wallet and handed Mokie his credit card and said, "Treat your lady to one hell of a night; it's on Joey and myself."

Serenity was getting ready while Amber stood in her crib and watched her; she would laugh and jabber away causing Serenity to laugh herself. There was a knock on her bedroom door and when she opened the door, there stood her brother.

Joey whistled and said, "You look beautiful tonight." Serenity walked over, looked at herself in the mirror, and said, "If I don't get my hair to do what I want, I'm going to cancel tonight."

Joey walked over and asked her, "How do you want your hair to look?" She stared at him and then she said, "I want to do a French braid, but tonight I'm all thumbs."

Joey pulled over a chair and said, "Sit down and let me see if I can remember how to do it." He worked his wonder and when he was done he said, "Is this what you wanted?"

Serenity looked at herself, turned, gave Joey a big hug, kissed him, and said, "Its great, thanks for helping me."

About then Amber started jabbering and Joey went over, picked her up, and said, "Isn't your mommy pretty tonight?"

Amber looked at him and then she said, "Pretty mommy." Serenity walked over and gave Amber a kiss and said, Thanks angel." Then Joey said, "You better get going, Mokuba is probably waiting downstairs for you."

They all left the room and walked downstairs, there Serenity saw Mokuba waiting for her, and he was handsome. Amber said, "Mokie Pretty." They all laughed and Mokuba went over to Joey and he kissed Amber on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

Then he said, "We'd better get going." So she hugged and kissed Amber and said, "Be good for Uncle Joey and Uncle Seto." Then they walked out the door and to the waiting limo.

They arrived at Philippe's and when they walked in the man at the desk asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Mokuba said, "Yes, it's under Mokuba Kaiba." The man bowed and said, "Very well sir, will you and your lady please follow me."

They were seated at the best table in the place and when the waitress came and said, "Can I get you something to drink?" Mokuba said, "Two glasses of water please."

The waitress smiled and said, "Very well sir." When she came back with the two glasses of water, she asked, "Have you and your lady decided what you want to order?"

Serenity looked at Mokuba and he smiled and said, "Can I order for both of us?" Serenity nodded her head yes, then Mokuba said, "We'll have two cheeseburgers, French fries and two garden salads, please tell Phillip that Mokie said hello."

The waitress smiled at them then she went to give Phillip their orders. Serenity looked at Mokie and said, "You can really get cheeseburgers here?" Mokie smiled and said, "Yes, but you have to know the cook, he's one of Bear's best friends."

**Back at the Manor:**

After Serenity and Mokuba left for their date, Joey took Amber outside and held her hand as she walked through the garden, her eyes lit up as she looked at the pretty flower. Amber looked up at her Uncle Joey and pointed to a flower and asked, "What?"

Joey smiled down at her and said, "That's a rose, it's your mommy's favorite flower." Amber then said, "Me give to mommy?"

Then they heard the door open and Seto came out to see what they were doing and when he heard Amber's question, he said, "Tomorrow when you wake up, we can come out here and I'll give you a flower to give to your mommy."

Amber clapped her hands and she reached out her other hand to Seto, he took it and the three of them continued walking out in the garden.

Helga came out and said, "Dinner's ready, all of you come inside and get washed up." Amber let go of Seto's hand and said to Helga, "Come, me show you a rose."

Helga laughed as she walked over to where they were and Amber took her hand and they walked back to where she saw the flower and Amber pointed to it and said, "Me give this to mommy morrow."

Helga smiled and said, "Your mommy's going to love it, now lets go get cleaned up for dinner." Amber said, "Okay, come on Uncle Joey and Uncle Seto." They laughed as they walked behind Amber and Helga and went inside to get cleaned up for dinner.

**Back at the Restaruant:**

They ate their meal and it was delicous, when the were done, Serenity saw a small dance floor and she glance at Mokie who asked her, "Would you dance with me?" Serenity said, "I'd love to."

So as he held her hand they walked onto the dance floor and Philippe looked out of the kitchen and saw them and he motioned to one of the waitress's and told her, "Go put this into the Jukebox and press number six, it's for those two young people over there."

Soon the music started and as Mokuba took Serenity into his arms, they began to dance. The words of the song surrounded them and as they looked into each others eyes, they both smiled at each other and danced to this song:

**You Had Me From Hello. By Kenny Chesney**

One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will.........

Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello  
Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought Id never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello

That's all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, I've loved you from hello

When the song was over, they walked back to their table and as they sat down, Mokuba looked at Serenity and said, "I love you and want you to be my bride."

Serenity blushed as she listened to what he said, she smiled and told him, "I love you too, and I'd love to be your wife." Mokuba leaned close to her and he kissed her, I mean he really kissed her.

Philippe smiled as he witnessed the kiss and he said, "Soon those two will be married, you can count on that."

**At the Manor:**

It was quite late when Mokuba and Serenity got home, they quietly went inside and the sight that met them made them both chuckle, there on the living room floor were their two brothers sleeping and Amber was in-between them fast asleep.

Helga came out of the kitchen and when she saw them standing there, she smiled and said, "Isn't that the cutest sight?" Then she laughed and said, "Don't worry I got a few pictures of them."

Serenity went over and carefully not to wake either Joey or Seto, she picked up Amber and walked back over to where Mokie and Helga were standing and she said, "I think I'll get this little one upstairs and put her to bed."

Helga asked, "Did you both have a good time?" Serenity still had stars in her eyes as she looked at Mokuba and said, "It was a night to remember, I had a great time."

Helga kissed both Serenity and Mokie goodnight and then she went back to her room, while Serenity and Mokie climbed the stairs to get to their rooms.

Serenity stood outside her room, and she looked at Mokuba and said, "Thanks for a beautiful evening." She then kissed his cheek, she then opened her bedroom door, and Mokie then said, " I had a wonderful time too,good-night and I'll see you both in the morning." And he went to his own room and got ready for bed.

Serenity gently placed Amber in her crib and covered her with a light blanket and said, "Sleep my little one; Mommy is here to chase away all your bad dreams and replace them with ones of laughter and love." Serenity then kissed Amber's cheek.

She went and got her clothes changed, and as she sat on her bed, she thought about how perfect tonight was, and how she couldn't wait to marry Mokuba, the man who showed her what true love really is.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter..

Chapter Thirty

In the morning, Amber woke up and as she stood up in her crib she looked and saw her mommy still asleep, so she lay back down and waited until her mommy woke up. Serenity heard her daughter and she lay there with a smile on her face, she loved this time of the day, when she had time with her daughter alone.

Serenity stretched and got up, put on her robe and walked over to the crib and looked down at her daughter who was playing with her toes, and Rene said, "Good morning my sweet girl."

Amber smiled and held up her arms and Serenity picked her up and held Amber to her breast, and said, "Mommy loves her little one." Amber touched Serenity's face and said, "Amber love mommy too."

Serenity changed Amber's diaper, then got her dressed and let her walk around while she got herself dressed too, then Serenity said, "Are you hungry?" Amber nodded her head yes, and then Serenity said, "Well lets go see what Helga fixed for breakfast shall we."

Amber walked over to the door and looked back at her mommy as if to say, well come on, lets go. Serenity laughed as she walked over and opened the door, and then they held hands and walked down the stairs, to go get breakfast.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Joey and Seto were just coming down the stairs and Joey said, "Hey, where do you two think you're going?" Amber turned and smiled up at them and as she put her hands on her hips she said, "Me and mommy go get breakfast."

This caused Seto, Joey and Serenity to start laughing and Seto said, "I guess we'd better hurry or Amber and her mommy might eat all the food and we won't have anything to eat."

Amber laughed as she ran to the kitchen with Serenity right behind her and when they got to the kitchen, Helga laughed and clapped her hands and said, "What's going on?" Amber laughed and said, "Me and mommy gonna eat all the food then Uncle Joey and Uncle Seto no have any."

Helga said, "Welcome on then, lets get you up to the table and I'll make some pancakes and scrambles eggs." Amber clapped her hands and Serenity picked her up, sat her in the booster chair, and sat down next to her. Seto and Joey came into the kitchen then and Amber said, "We gonna eat up all the food, aren't we mommy?"

Serenity laughed as she looked at her brother and Seto and she said, "Yes, we are." Joey pretended to be sad and he went over to Amber, got down on his knees, put his hands together, looked at her, and begged, "Can you save me and Seto one or two pancakes, please?"

Amber laughed at her Uncle and then she said, "Okay, maybe we save you a couple pancakes." Joey then kissed her until she giggles and said, "Mommy help, Uncle Joey kissing me and no stop."

Seto went over and got on the other side of Amber, he started kissing her too, and Amber squealed and said, "Mommy save me." Serenity and Helga were laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces. Mokuba, Roland, Bear and Cheyenne walked into the kitchen just then and Bear said, "What's going on?"

Serenity was still laughed as she said, "Joey and Seto are trying to get Amber to promise to save them some pancakes for breakfast." Then Mokuba walked over and said, "Leave this sweet little girl alone." Joey and Seto got up and pretended to be afraid of him and Amber said, "Mokie saved me mommy."

Helga then said, "Well if you ruffians want breakfast, then get cleaned up and sit at the table." Amber and clapped her hands, she said, "Yeah pancakes." This caused the others to laugh and they too clapped their hands and said, "Yeah pancakes."

Today was one of the best days that Serenity had ever had since coming here to Domino. After breakfast, Amber took her mommy's hand and led her outside to see the flowers.

As Serenity watched her daughter walking around, as song came to her and she started humming and Amber said, "Mommy what you singing?" Serenity took her hand and they walked over to one of the benches and as Serenity sat down she picked up Amber and sat her on her lap and she said, "My grandmother use to sing this song to me when I was a little girl, then Serenity started singing the song to Amber:

Where are you going my little one, little one  
Where are you going my baby my own  
Turn around and you're two, turn around and you're four  
Turn around and you're a young girl going out of the door  
Turn around (turn around)  
Turn around (turn around)  
Turn around and you're a young girl  
goin' out of the door

Where are you going my little one, little one  
Dirndls and petticoats, where have you gone  
Turn around and you're tiny, turn around and you're grown  
Turn around and you're a young wife with babes of your own

Turn around and you're a young  
Turn around and you're a young wife with babes of your own

Where are you going my little one, little one  
Where are you going my baby my own  
Turn around and you're two, turn around and you're four  
Turn around and you're a young girl going out of my door

Joey and Seto stood in the doorway listening to Serenity sing to her daughter and Joey looked at Seto and said, "I'm going to miss her when Rene gets her life together and they leave."

Seto put his arm around him and he said, "When we get married, we could adopt a baby." Joey blinked at him and then he said, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Seto then leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips and as he lifted his head he said, "Yes, Joseph Wheeler will you marry me?"

Joey reached up and touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "Yes I'll marry you."

When Serenity was done singing, Amber touched the side of her mommy's face and said, "That's pretty, I love you mommy." Serenity kissed her and said, "Mommy loves you too." Then Amber looked behind them and whispering said, "Look Mommy, Uncle Seto is kissing Uncle Joey."

Serenity turned and looked behind them and she smiled and said, "They're in love with each other." Amber then got down and ran over to where Seto and Joey were, and she tugged on Seto's pants and said, "Me love you two."

Tears filled their eyes as Seto picked her up, they held her between them, and Joey kissed her cheek and said, "We love you too."

Serenity got up and walked over to where they were and she said, "When is the Wedding?" Mokuba came out and he said, "What Wedding?"

Amber wanted down and when Joey let, her get down, she ran to Mokuba and held up her arms, he picked her up, and she kissed his cheek and said, "Uncle Seto is in love with Uncle Joey."

He gave her a hug, kissed her cheek, and said, "They are, well I love you your mommy too." Amber gasped and looked at Serenity and asked, "Do you love Mokie too mommy?"

Serenity went over to where Mokuba was, she put her arm around him, and she gave Amber a kiss and said, "Yes, I love him too." Amber then looked from Mokie to her mommy and asked, "Are you and Mokie going to be married too?"

Mokie let Amber stand beside her mom and he got down on one knee, looked up at her, and said, "Serenity Wheeler, will you marry me?"

Amber jumped up and down and she clapped her hands and said, "Mommy, please marry Mokie, I really love him." Serenity then looked down at him and said, "Yes I'll marry you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-One Coming Up..


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-One

Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Serenity and Amber went inside to the living room, where they found Roland, Helga, Bear and Cheyenne, and Seto said, "Mokuba and I have something to tell all of you." Mokuba asked Serenity marry him and I asked Joey to marry me and they both said yes,"

Helga nearly leaped off the couch, she hurried over to give each of the happy couples a big hug, and kiss, and then Roland, Bear and Cheyenne went over and gave each couple a hug and congratulated them, and told them that they were happy for each of them.

Amber jumped up and down as she watched the adults hug and kiss her mommy, Mokie, Uncle Seto and Uncle Joey and then she said, "Hug and kiss me too?" This caused everyone to laugh and so one by one they all gave Amber a hug and kissed her cheek.

Helga planned a very nice dinner to celebrate the up and coming Weddings and then she said, after dinner, we all need to sit down and then you can tell me what how you'd like each of your Weddings."

After dinner, Helga asked Roland, "Can you take Amber outside and let her look at the flowers and then she looked at Bear and Cheyenne and said you can help Roland too."

So after dinner, and the dishes were washed and dried, Seto, Joey and Mokuba, Serenity sat at the table and told Helga exactly how they want their weddings to be, each of them agreed, they didn't want a huge wedding and they wanted all their friends invited to come.

Helga then said, "I'll take care of the Invitations, and I need each of you to write your vows and then each of you will have to get your tuxedos and for you Serenity your Wedding gown ordered and then, I'll show you a dinner menu for the reception and see if each of you like it."

Outside, as Roland held Amber's hand they walked around the garden and she would point to a flower and Roland would tell her what it was and he loved every minute, in fact, he is miss having her around when Serenity and Mokuba moved out to start their new lives together.

When they were done talking about what they had to do before the Weddings, Serenity looked at Helga and said, "Can you come with me when I pick out my Wedding gown, I'd love for you to be my Matron of Honor if that's alright with you."

Helga went over, gave Serenity a hug, and said, "I'd love to be your Matron of Honor and tomorrow we can go to the Bridal Shop at the Mall and find you a Wedding Gown.

I can get me a new dress and of course we can get Amber a pretty dress that would be just right for a Flower Girl."

Serenity then said, "I have to do one more thing before we go to the Mall, I have to call Chester." Serenity went over to the phone, dialed the private number of the only man she ever knew as her father and when she heard his voice tears filled her eyes and she said.

"Daddy, Mokuba asked me to marry him and I said yes, I'm calling to see if you will come back here to Domino to give me away at our wedding."

Tears ran down Chester's face as he hear his daughter's voice and he proudly said, "Yes, I will come back to Domino and I'll proudly walk you down the aisle, Serenity you couldn't of picked a better man to marry he loves you and Amber and I'd be proud to welcome him into our family."

Serenity was nearly bawling by the time she was through talking to Chester, when she hung up the phone, Mokie went over, put his arm around her, and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes and he said, "I'll be great seeing Chester again." She kissed him and together they walked outside to see what Amber was doing.

Helga then went over and got a tablet and wrote down the words she wanted on the invitations and when she was done, she looked at it and tears ran down her face, soon she would be seeing her sons married and be gaining another son and daughter and of course a granddaughter.

When Mokie and Serenity went outside they had to laugh, Amber had all three men nearly falling over themselves trying to remember what each flower was called, when she saw her mommy and Mokie, Amber ran over to them and as Mokie picked her up she said, "Me like flowers."

Serenity walked over to where the men were and she gave each of them a hug and thanked them for being so nice to her daughter. Roland smiled down at her and he said, "We love her like she's our own, she's the angel who came into this house and brought love and laughter into it."

Helga came outside and said, "Serenity, we'd better get going, I have to stop at the printers and get copies of the Invitations for the Wedding, and then the three of us need to go get our dresses for the wedding."

Amber's eyes lit up and she looked at Mokie and said, "Me getting new dress too?" He picked her up and as he kissed her cheek and said, "Yes, you and your mommy and Helga are all going to go get new dresses."

She wanted down and she ran to Helga and said, "Come on mommy, let's go get new dresses."

When they were out shopping, Helga had the driver stop by the printer and she went inside and asked, "Can you have two dozen of these invitations made by tomorrow please?" He looked at the copy and smiled at her and said, "Yes, where do I have them delivered to?"

Helga told him the address and then she said, "Please send the bill to Roland O'Brien, he had an account here, and thanks for printing all these in such short notice."

On the way home, Amber had fallen asleep and Serenity was so excited about her Wedding Dress, she could hardly stop talking about it. Helga smiled as she listened to Rene talk and then Rene asked her, "Can I see what the Invitation says?"

Helga showed her one of the copies that she had written, and when Rene was done reading it, she had tears in her eyes and she hugged Helga and she said, "Every since I first came here, you've showed me love and understanding and for that I'll be forever grateful."

Helga hugged her and that she said, "I guess shopping was a little to much for our princess, she's all tucker out." Serenity yawned and said, "When we get home, I'm going to take a nap too, I forgot how tiring shopping was." Helga yawned too and she said, "A nap sounds wonderful." She and Serenity laughed.

The next day the printer had the Invitations delivered to the Manor, Helga thanked him and as she closed the door, Roland asked her, "What is that?" She went over to the table by the door, then she opened the box and showed him the Invitation and as he read it, tears filled his eyes and he said, "Helga, this is beautiful." Then he gave her a hug and kiss.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Two Coming Up..


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Two

Serenity's POV:

Helga has mailed out all the invitations, and calls were coming in saying that everyone who got an invitation was coming. This is what the invitations says:

The Kaiba family proudly

Invites you to attend the Wedding of

Seto Eugene Kaiba

To

Joseph William Wheeler

And the Wedding of

Mokuba James Kaiba

To

Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler

The Weddings will be at The Kaiba Manor

March 8, 2009

At one in the afternoon

Reception will follow the Weddings

Please R S V P.

Roland is making sure that the back yard was being transformed, they are building a big gazebo, and it will be covered with flowers, there will be a huge tent covering the seats where the family and guests will be setting.

Helga is going to be cooking the food for the reception and upstairs in our room, Amber is trying on her dress and she's twirling around and around saying, "Mommy look at me." I smile at her and say, "You look like a princess." She laughs and runs over to give me a hug and kissed my cheek.

Earlier today, Mokuba and I went looking for Wedding rings, and we found the perfect pair, they are beautiful and he bought me a diamond necklace and matching earrings to wear on our wedding day. He also bought Amber her first necklace, it is a beautiful locket and inside he put a picture of us on one side and a picture of Chester on the other.

This morning I got a call from Chester and he said, "I'll be arriving tomorrow, I can hardly wait to see you and Amber, I'm looking forward to giving you away at your Wedding." I told him that I could hardly wait to see him and Amber is going to go crazy when she sees you."

I'm so excited that I can hardly sit still, I look at Mokuba and it's all I can do not to want him to take me and make love to me, am I wrong to feel this way? I'm scared that all this is going to disappear and I'll be left alone, alone to raise my sweet little girl.

Today they delivered my Wedding Gown and as I tried it on, I stood in front of the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw, there standing before was someone who was beautiful, someone I never believed could be me. Is this really me?

Helga asked all of us if we had written our Wedding Vows, and we all told her yes, then it all became so real, this was really happening, in one more day I would be Mrs. Serenity Kaiba.

The wife of the only man who ever showed me how love could change things and that you never had to say that you were sorry for loving someone or being loved by someone.

**Mokuba's POV**:

I'm the happiest man in the world, in just one more day I'm going to be marrying a woman who I love, and have the greatest daughter any man could want.

When I first met Serenity, I knew deep down that she was the one for me, but then the father of Amber came into the picture and I thought that they would get back together.

Then Doug finally realized that he was just playing some damn game, a game to save not only Serenity's life but also the life of her daughter.

Then Doug reminded Serenity that he was a married man, who loved his wife and daughter and that he couldn't pretend to care for her, she was heartbroken and I wanted to take that man and beat the hell out of, but then he left to go back to Tokyo.

I was terrified to talk to Rene, to tell her that I loved her, but then a man a very wise man reminded me that if I loved this beautiful woman that I owed it not only to her but to myself to tell her how I felt.

When I did, I got the surprise of my life, Serenity loved me too, and she wanted to get to know me and as we spent time together and got to really know each other, we found out that we had more in common then we ever knew.

Amber is the greatest little girl, I love her and when Serenity and I get married, I am going to ask Rene if I could adopt Amber and make her my legal daughter I pray that she says yes.

Today Chester, Serenity's stepfather is coming to Domino, he is here to walk her down the aisle and I can hardly wait to see him again. When he was here to help Serenity, I got to know the man and I found out that he was a great man, father and grandfather, and now he is going to be my father-in-law and I can hardly wait to make Serenity my wife.

**  
****At The Game Shop:**

When the mail was delivered, Solomon found three envelopes and they were addressed to Yami, Yugi and himself, when he opened his, tears filled his eyes and he read that he was invited to attend the Ceremony where Seto and Joey, Mokuba and Serenity were going to get married.

He picked up the phone and called the Manor and when Helga answered, Solomon said, "Helga, thank you for inviting me, I'm calling to tell you that I will be there and when Yami and Yugi reads theirs they will also be there. Again thanks for inviting us."

**At The Manor:**

One by one, the everyone called and said, that they would be there to witness the marriages of Seto, Joey and Mokuba and Serenity. They all thanked Helga for inviting them and that they loved the way the invitations were written.

Helga stood looking out the window at the completed construction of the gazebo and she laughed as she watched Amber holding onto Roland's hand and you could see her asking him all kinds of questions.

Just like Roland, Helga had come to love Amber as one the family, she also hated thinking that after Serenity and Mokie got married, that they'd probably move to a home of their own, that would mean that Amber would be leaving the Manor and it then Helga began to cry, she didn't want it to happen.

Helga stood looking out the window at the completed construction of the gazebo and she laughed as she watched Amber holding onto Roland's hand and you could see her asking him all kinds of questions.

Just like Roland, Helga had come to love Amber as one the family, she also hated thinking that after Serenity and Mokie got married, that they'd probably move to a home of their own, that would mean that Amber would be leaving the Manor and it then Helga began to cry, she didn't want it to happen.

Roland held Ambers hand as they walked out in the back yard, Amber's eyes lit up with wonder and she saw how the construction team had built not only the gazebo but put up the giant tent that would cover all the guest as they sat and watched the ceremony.

Tears filled Roland's eyes as he listened to Amber ask him questions, because he knew that this would probably be the last time he really got to spend time with her, she would be leaving when Serenity and Mokuba got married.

It was getting late, and Roland looked down at Amber and said, "We better get back inside, Helga's probably got dinner ready and we all have to get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow is the big day, the day that Seto's marrying Joseph and your mommy's going to marry Mokuba."

Amber smiled up at Roland and she said, "Let's go, I'm hungry, hurry up or Joey might eat all the food." Roland laughed and picked Amber up in his arms and then he ran to the back door.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Three Coming Up..


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Helga's POV:**

The place is abuzz with activity; we are going to have two Weddings here this after noon. Roland is outside making sure that all the finishing touches have been made to make sure that, the gazebo is ready and that the giant tent is up and all the chairs are set up for the family and friends.

Everyone has started waking up and I have breakfast ready for when they all come downstairs, I still get misty eyed when I think that our sons are getting married, but then I smile knowing that we are also getting another son, a daughter and one beautiful granddaughter.

I stood there looking out the kitchen window at the back yard and how beautiful it was, when Amber came running in her and as I turned around she was giggling then Serenity came running in her after her. I smiled as I watched then together, Serenity is a great mother and she has grown up so much since her first day here.

Amber squealed as Serenity picked her up and she said, "Helga help, mommy's going to tickled me." I laughed and said, "Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry both of you had better sit down and eat before the guys get here and eat all the food up."

As they sat down, I gave each of them some pancakes, scrambled eggs and for a special treat, I baked cinnamon rolls. As Serenity and Amber began eating, the guys came downstairs and Joey said, "Oh yeah, Helga's famous pancakes." We all started laughing at what he said, and then they all sat down and we began eating.

After breakfast, I scooted everyone upstairs to get ready, "All of you get upstairs, and get yourselves ready." Then I got the table cleared off and dishes done then I went to my room and got myself ready.

**Roland's POV:**

Today I was outside making sure that everything would be ready for the Weddings, and then I heard Amber's squeals and I had to chuckle because I knew that either her mommy or Helga was chasing her.

When I got inside and walked into the kitchen, Serenity and Amber sitting at the table eating their breakfast, and I went over and gave each of them a kiss and sat down and Helga gave me a plate of her delicious pancakes and some scrambled eggs, then we heard the guys coming down the stairs laughing and when they got to the kitchen, Joey exclaimed, "Oh yeah, Helga's famous pancakes."

I started laughing and Amber said, "We're gonna eat them all up." Then Joey went over and started kissing her and she was laughing, then Helga said, "Joseph sit down or no breakfast."

That got him to sit down and as they all were seated, Helga gave each of them a plate and said, "You're all old enough to serve yourselves." This was one of the best times of the day, when we are all sitting around this table eating and enjoying each other.

When everyone went upstairs to get ready, there was a knock on the front door and when I went to see who it was, as I opened the door I found Chester standing there.

I said, "It's good to see you again." I let him in and we went to the kitchen and when Helga turned around, she smiled and came over and gave him a kiss and said, "Serenity's going to be so excited to see you."

Chester smiled and said, "No more excited then I am, to see her and Amber." Then we heard some commotion and I said, "Roland, take Chester to the Den, when it's time he can go upstairs and surprise her."

**Chester's POV:**

When my plane landed in Domino, I was excited to be seeing my daughter and granddaughter again, but then I was a little sad too.

Today I was going to be giving my daughter away to a very nice young man, and it was kind of sad because she wouldn't be my little girl anymore, she was going to be Mrs. Serenity Kaiba.

When I got to the Manor, I knocked on the door and Roland opened it and welcomed me, I am glad to be back here. We went into the kitchen and I saw Helga and like before, she welcomed me with her smile and a kiss.

I'm now sitting in a chair in the den, waiting for Roland to come and take me upstairs to surprise my daughter and granddaughter, I can hardly wait to see them again.

The door opened and Roland came in and said, "Its time, lets go upstairs and you can surprise both Serenity and Amber."

I smiled and shook his hand and said, "Thank you for welcoming Serenity into this family and for taking care of Amber while everyone thought that her mommy was dead, it means the world to me that now my daughter has found the happiness she has been looking for."

We walked upstairs and Roland said, "This is her room, then he walked back downstairs and I stood there, then I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

Serenity opened the door not expecting to find me standing there and when she saw me, she squealed, threw herself into my arms and said, "Amber, grandpa is here." Then Amber ran over and she grabbed hold of my leg and Serenity said, "Come in."

We walked into the room, and Amber said, "Grandpa come here, see my new dress." I walked over and saw the most beautiful dress that looked like it was for a fairy tale princess. I said, "It's beautiful." Then Amber said, "Mommy, show grandpa your dress."

**Seto's POV:**

This morning, I'm trying to get ready, but I'm so damn nervous that I can't tie my tie. It seemed like it was taking forever, then the door opened and Roland came in, he laughed when he saw I was having trouble and said, "Come here, let me tie that before you choke yourself."

I smiled and said, "I'm glad that you are our dad, you've been here for Mokie and me and no matter what, you are always there to try to make it right, I love you."

Roland then hugged me and said, "I guess I'd better go see how your brother is and then I'll stop by and see if Joseph needs any help." Then he was gone and I continued to try not to throw up, I'm really nervous.

**Mokuba's POV:**

There was a knock on my door and when I opened it, I found dad standing there and I nearly started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" Roland asked. I said, "This tie isn't doing what I want it to." Then he said, "Come here, I'll tie it so that you can finish getting ready."

I gave him a hug and said, "You're the best dad anyone could ask for, thanks for being here for Seto and me." Then he tied my tie and said, "I'm going to go check on Joseph, you better get ready, it's almost time." I guess I looked frantic, because he laughed as he left the room.

**Joseph's POV:**

I'm standing here looking at myself in the mirror trying to tie this blasted tie, but it's not doing that I want it to. Then there was a knock on the door, I opened it and there was Roland, I nearly fell apart as he came into the room and after giving me a hug he said, "Lets get this tie done, then I can get out of here and you can finish getting ready."

When he left, I got my tuxedo on and as I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought to myself, "In an hour I'll be married to the only man I ever loved, I'll be the life mate of Seto and it'll be one of the happiest days of my life."

**Helga's POV:**

It's time, everyone's here and sitting outside waiting for the Joseph and Serenity to come walking down the aisle. The music starts and Amber begins walking and as she does, she tosses flower petal on the runner, the I take Roland's arm and we walk down the aisle.

Then the Wedding March begins, we all stand up and here comes Chester escorting his daughter down the aisle towards Mokuba, then Solomon escorts Joseph down the aisle towards Seto. We all sit down and the Minister says:

We are here to witness the joining of these young people, I have been asked by the family to be here today as each of these young people say their vows, so I'm going to ask Serenity to begin.

**Serenity's Vows:**

I never thought that I would find someone who would love not only me but my daughter too, but there you were, the one man who brought love and laughter into our lives. You showed me that no matter what our love can get us through whatever life throws our way.

My love for you will last until the end of time and I will show you every day of our lives together just how my I love you.

I Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler take you Mokuba James Kaiba as my wedded husband, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Now I will ask Mokuba to say his vows.

**Mokuba's Vows:**

Today as I stand here beside the woman I am going to marry, I am the happiest man in the whole world. The day I saw you I knew that you were the one for me and then I met your daughter Amber and I knew that I wanted her to be my daughter too.

My love for you will last until the end of time and I will show you every day of our lives together just how my I love you.

I Mokuba James Kaiba take you Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler as my wedded wife, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Now I'll ask Joseph to say his vows.

**Joey's Vows:**

As I stand beside the man I want to be my life mate, I remember when I also knew that he was for me, but was afraid to let him know. The day he asked me to marry him was the greatest day of my life.

I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Now Seto will you please say your vows.

**Seto's Vows:**

As I stand here beside the man I want to be my life mate, I remember the day I knew that he was for me. I knew then that I had to let him know of my feelings for him. When I asked him to marry me, it was the happiest day of my life.

I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to have and to hold until death us do part.

gIs there anyone here who doesn't believe that these young people should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

So now with I want to pronounce Mokuba and Serenity husband and wife, may your lives be filled with happiness and laughter.

Then the Minister said, "Now I want to pronounce Seto and Joseph life mates, may your lives be filled with happiness and laughter."

"Everyone please stand and welcome Mokuba and Serenity Kaiba and Seto and Joseph Kaiba, newly wed couples." Everyone stood, cheered, and clapped and Amber ran to her mommy and daddy and said, "Me Amber Kaiba right mommy."

Tears filled Mokuba's eyes as he heard this and he picked Amber up and said, "Yes, you're my daughter now and I love you with all my heart."

Helga then stood up and said, "Everyone come inside, the Reception will be in the Grand Ball Room."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirty-Four Coming Up..The Reception


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Mokuba, Serenity, Seto and Joey led the guests back into the Manor; they went into the Grand Ball Room, then the guests went to the assigned tables and sat down, and Helga said, "I hope that you enjoy the meal, my staff and I prepared it especially for this joyful event."

As they ate their meal, everyone was thinking of what they were going to say when they toasted the happy couples. When everyone was done eating, Solomon stood up and tapped his glass and said, "I want to say of few words, I've known Joseph and Serenity since well since they were born, and I couldn't love them more if they were my own children,

Then there's Amber, well what can I say, I love her with all my heart and she's such a sweet and loving child, Joseph both you and Serenity have done a great job raising her.

Seto and Mokuba I've known you both for a few years and well you're both upstanding young men and I'm proud to say that I know and love each and everyone of you."

Then Roland and Helga stood up and said, "I want to say this, I love my sons, even if they aren't legally mine, Helga and I have raised them since their father died, and they mean the world to both of us.

Then there is Joseph and his sister, well since we've come to know them, we both love them as if they were our own and then there's Amber, well we both think of her as our grandchild, even if she isn't really.

We wish all of you many years of happiness and maybe we can get another grandchild or two out of these unions."

Chester then stood up and said, "Today I'm the happiest and sadness father in the world, I gave my daughter away to this young man, and now their married, in a way I guess I'm not losing a daughter, I'm gaining a son and of course I have the greatest granddaughter in the world.

When I came here and met Serenity's brother, I knew that we would be friends and then I met Mokuba's parents and his brother and I know that my daughter is going to be safe and have lots of love when I'm not here.

I just want to say, I hope that all of you have many many years of happiness and I love all of you."

Everyone stood up and toasted the happy couples and then Amber stood up on her chair and said, "Me talk too, me love my mommy, my new daddy, my Uncle Joey and my Uncle Seto, Roland and Helga and my grandpa Chester, I love all of you." Then she brought her little hand to her lips and blew all of them a kiss and they all caught it and blew on back to her.

The Helga said, "It's time for the happy couples to dance their first dance together, Seto you and Joey and Mokuba and Serenity please come out here and dance you first dance. They danced to this song:

**Because You Loved Me lyrics by Celion Dion**

**_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all_**

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

**_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_**

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

**_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_**

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

**_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**

After the two couples had been dancing for a little while, Roland held out his hand and asked Helga to dance, then Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Tristan and Tea and then of course Chester went over and asked Amber to dance.

It was a day of laughter and tears and many wishes for both couples, then Mokuba looked at Rene and she nodded her head and they went over to where Chester was dancing with Amber and Mokie tapped him on the shoulder, and he smiled and Mokie took Amber into his arms and Amber danced with her parents.

As everyone watched, tears of happiness flowed through the room and they all knew that Seto and Joey, Mokuba and Serenity would have years and years of happiness.

Roland touched Mokie on the shoulder and he smiled and Serenity danced with her new father-in-law and Mokie went over and asked his mom to dance, while they were dancing, Mokie whispered, "For a little while can Rene, Amber and I use the guest house until we're ready to move into a place of our own?" Helga smiled through her tears as she kissed his cheek and said, "You know you can, and son I love you and your new family."

So now, we close the doors and let the happy couples enjoy their families and friends and know that they will all live happily ever after....

THE END…

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story, you're one great daughter..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, The Duelist's Heiress, animehphantom, Bobbie3926 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
